Missing in Action
by Bacop1
Summary: Sept. 11 for the 55. Life Before, During and After.((THINKING OF TERMINATING THIS STORY)) R/R??(Note: Not intended to lessen the attack. Written inmemory of the heroes, and for a ceratin NYPD officer who saved many lives that day. God Bless you Dave.)
1. The Rise

Missing in Action  
  
  
  
Maurice Boscorelli rose slowly at 8am on the morning on September 11th. He stretched lazily as he looked out his apartment window at the beautiful morning. He padded slowly into the kitchen turning on the coffee machine and flipping on the television. He yawned again and sat down to watch the news.  
  
His telephone rang.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nice way to answer your phone Bosco."  
  
"Good mornin' to you too Faith."  
  
"I'm surprised you're awake. I saw you with that blonde at the bar last night."  
  
"We weren't compatible. She was a Red Sox fan."  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Common Faith. Even I have my standards."  
  
"Heaven help the woman you marry."  
  
"So did you call me this early to bust my chops Yokas?"  
  
"No, actually, I need a favor."  
  
"Really?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Bos. I need a ride to work today. Fred is taking the car."  
  
"Yeah sure Faith. What time you want me there?"  
  
"Want to go to lunch first?"  
  
"I'm game."  
  
"Okay, meet me here at noon."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Later Bos."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung the phone up and looked at his watch. It was 8:30 am. He stretched again and headed for the shower looking in to his bed at the blonde who was sleeping there.  
  
"The Red Sox aren't that bad." He thought, and smiled to himself.  
  
He shook his head and grinning and went to take a shower.  
  
  
  
Bosco slowly dressed as he looking at his companion. Sleepily she opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Hey…" she said drowsily.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"That's alright. C'mere."  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her. She smiled before kissing him.  
  
"Bosco, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you so much."  
  
"I like you too Dani." He smiled at her.  
  
"That's why this is so horrible."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Bos, I have a boyfriend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?"  
  
"Look, I know this is bad, but I still want to be friends."  
  
For the first time in his life, Maurice Boscorelli was speechless.  
  
"Bos, please, don't be angry."  
  
"So, what was last night?"  
  
"Look, Bryan and I had a big fight, and I knew that sleeping with a cop would piss him off, but I know now that it was stupid and childish."  
  
"At least you're honest." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Bosco please." She grabbed his forearm. "I like you a lot, and last night, god, it was amazing, but you and I, we're from different worlds."  
  
"I see." He said sadly. He stood up and walked over to his closet, pulling out his uniform and gear.  
  
"Bosco, I care about you. I feel like we've known each other for years, and we only met last night." She got up and wrapped a sheet around herself. "Trust me, the sex was incredible, but I knew I liked you even before that. You listened to me. You made me feel safe. Please don't make my horrible mistake stop us from being friends."  
  
Bosco secured the Velcro of his vest and put on his shirt slowly buttoning it. Looking up he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay Dani." He whispered. She slowly enveloped him in a warm hug. "If this Bryan guy ever treats you wrong, I'm here. Okay?" He said into her shoulder.  
  
She laughed. "Okay Officer Boscorelli."  
  
He smiled, and then the world shattered.  
  
A huge resounding bang broke up the hug between friends.  
  
"What the fuck?" said Bosco as he ran to his window. Black smoke rose from a few blocks away.  
  
"Oh my God." He said as he saw what was producing the smoke. He looked at Dani. "The towers are on fire."  
  
"Oh Jesus!" she said almost hysterically. "Brian works for Cantor Fitzgerald in Tower 1."  
  
He ran out of the room grabbing his phone. He dialed the precincts number. He got a busy signal. Behind him Dani was turning on the television. News crews caught the footage.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Bosco ran. He looked at the image on the television and was horrified. A plane had crashed into one of the towers.  
  
"Oh Shit." He whispered.  
  
He sprinted into his room and grabbed his duty belt from his closet and yanked his keys out of his pants pocket.  
  
"Where are you going?" cried Dani.  
  
"I have to go see if I can help."  
  
"Please be careful."  
  
"I will." He scribbled a phone number on a scrap of paper. "Call this number. It's my partner Faith Yokas. NYPD 5th Precinct. Got that?! Tell her what happened. Tell her to make sure to stay the hell away from the towers."  
  
"Bosco! Please be safe."  
  
"I will."  
  
She rushed over to her purse. "Bos! Take this."  
  
She handed him a picture.  
  
"Bryan?" He asked.  
  
He nodded and rushed out the door.  
  
Faith was busy getting her uniform ready for work so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. Before Bosco got there she had to make sure to do 2 loads of laundry, and make snacks for a birthday party Emily was going to. An incredible crash forced her attention elsewhere.  
  
"What the heck was that?"  
  
She looked out the window and saw black billowing smoke. She flipped on the television and saw the "instant replay of what happened. A commercial airliner had just flown into the World Trade Center.  
  
"Please god help those people." She whispered.  
  
She grabbed her phone and dialed the 5th. She got a busy signal. She tried Bosco's number. It was busy too.  
  
She raced into her room, changed into her uniform, left a note for Fred and the kids, and then rushed to the House. When she got outside, it was pandemonium. People were running. Traffic was at a stand still. People got out of their cars and watched. It was if it were the end of the world. Faith broke into a dead run and tried desperately to get to the station.  
  
Bosco looked above him, and could have sword he was looking onto a movie screen. Black smoke rushed out of the top of the magnificent building. People hung out of windows and people pushed in herds to try and get out as he along with other cops and firefighters tried desperately to get in.  
  
"No elevators, bust up the stairs!" yelled a grizzled looking fireman.  
  
Bosco followed behind them seeing if anyone needed assistance along the way. People with horrible burns and cuts rushed past him. He felt someone grab his forearm when they reached the 65th floor.  
  
A younger man in a bloodied business suit looked at him desperately.  
  
"Please help me get her downstairs." He begged.  
  
At his feet was a small woman in a well-tailored pantsuit, blood soaked through the cream colored fabric, and burns ravaged part of her upper torso and right arm.  
  
"Okay, just hold on." Bosco said.  
  
He bent over and gently pulled the unconscious woman into a fireman's carry. His legs trembled in protest, yet his mind pushed him forward. He used his right hand to help steady the professional who was swaying, probably due to loss of blood.  
  
"Common, follow me. I've got you." He said to the man.  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
Slowly he made his way down the 6 stories of stairs. He passed friends along the way. Some nodded to him. Some said, "Hey, be careful."  
  
He finally reached the ground floor and was helping both his wounded civilians outside when a loud noise caused him to look up again. Another plane was headed right for the other tower.  
  
"Shit! EVERYONE DOWN!" he yelled. He threw both his charges to the street below and covered their bodies with his own. With a sound that would haunt him forever, the second plane crashed. The heat from the explosion scorched his back momentarily. The raining glass and metal poured to the street below.  
  
"We gotta move!" he yelled.  
  
He picked up the lady and grabbed the man dragging them both away from the scene towards safety. Once away from the towers he spotted an EMS vehicle and ran to it. It was Kim and Doc.  
  
"Bosco?" Doc asked. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Doc. I got two injured. Take 'em please, I've gotta get back in there." Bos pleaded.  
  
"Bosco, have you seen Jimmy?" asked Kim worriedly as she worked on both patients.  
  
"No. I'm sorry."  
  
"Please take them."  
  
He started to turn away when he felt a hand on his forearm again.  
  
"Thank you." Said the man in the suit.  
  
"Anytime pal."  
  
"What's your name Officer? Please tell me, so I'll know later who to thank." He reached out his hand.  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
"Bryan Davidson. Be safe out there."  
  
Bosco nodded. As he turned back to the WTC he pulled the picture out of his pocket, and for one moment smiled. He'd gotten Dani's Bryan out. With that he sprinted back into the pits of hell. 


	2. The Fall

Faith finally arrived at the 55, tied, out of breath and completely confused. She grabbed a radio from the desk Sergeant and went to see what she could do.  
  
Sgt. Christopher walked in from his office looking as haggard and stressed as ever. She ran over to catch him.  
  
"Sarge, what the hell is going on?"  
  
He looked at her. "We're under attack."  
  
"From who?" she asked desperately.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"I'm going down there to help." Faith said.  
  
""No." he replied sternly. "You stay out here. I need someone to help set up a command post here. There are going to be a lot of families trying to find loved ones, and I need as much help as I can get."  
  
"But Sarge."  
  
"No buts Yokas. Besides, it's a frickin' war zone down there right now. It's going to be real bad when the smoke clears."  
  
"If it ever clears." Faith muttered.  
  
She went off to try and do as Christopher asked. She made up as many missing persons forms as she could and then sat at her desk, waiting for any word at all.  
  
Faith along with the other officers in the 55 tried desperately to make out what was going on from the radio broadcasts. It was almost impossible to figure out what the hell was going on. There were broken shouts. There were orders given, and at times, there were terrifying silences.  
  
A big commotion at the entrance of the police station brought over all the officers who were stuck there. She ran towards the noise. A policemen, covered in soot from head to toe, with blood flowing from several wounds staggered in. Four officers rushed to help him. He was bombarded with questions.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"How many missing?"  
  
"Do they need us?"  
  
He answered all the questions the same.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
After standing by for a good 5 minutes trying to gain some information, she realized that this ghost of a man was Tyler Eubanks, one of her classmates from the police academy. She went to his side.  
  
"Tyler, are you okay?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Faith, Thank God you're okay!" The two friends hugged. She led him to the locker rooms where she gave him water and some clean clothes.  
  
"Tyler, What the hell is going on down there?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"It's chaos Faith. God, so many people." He started to cry softly. "There are people jumping. They're trying to get away from the flames. They've got no chance."  
  
"Are they working to get the fires out? What's the rescue status?"  
  
"There is no rescue status. Jesus it's jet fuel on fire. What can the fireman do 80 stories up?"  
  
"How many guys are down there."  
  
"A lot. From all over. People on and off duty."  
  
"Tyler did you by any chance see anyone from the 55?"  
  
"Just some paramedics. I'm sorry. I don't know if anyone else is there."  
  
"Thanks Tyler. Just sit tight, get cleaned up. We might need your help here."  
  
"Okay." He said softly.  
  
As she walked away, she turned softly and looked at him. He had the look. That look they talk about in war movies. Her friend Tyler Eubanks had the 1000-yard stare. He had been in hell, and survived, now he had to deal with the mental images that surrounded his journey.  
  
"Oh God." She prayed softly. "Please protect my friends."  
  
She looked up and saw the whole police station had gone silent. Everyone was gathered around the small TV on one of the desks.  
  
A reporter on CNN was talking…  
  
"It is confirmed ladies and gentlemen, one of the WTC has just collapsed trapping an unknown number of employees and rescue workers. We'll go live to our aerial footage."  
  
The scene replayed. Faith began to cry. 


	3. The Brothers

Missing in Action 3  
  
  
  
Kim and Doc worked feverishly to help the victims Bosco had brought to them,  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" asked the man.  
  
"I think so. She got lucky." Answered Kim.  
  
"Thank God." Said the other patient.  
  
Kim looked at Doc.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"We shouldn't have let him go back in." Kim said, concern etched in her voice.  
  
Doc looked back into her eyes. "I know."  
  
"Hey!!!" they heard a yell.  
  
"It's Carlos!" yelled Doc.  
  
"Are you okay?" Doc asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I need your help. We've got a huge group back down the road with burns and smoke inhalation."  
  
"How many is a big group?" Kim asked.  
  
"40 or 50." Carlos replied.  
  
"Hop in. Let's move" said Doc, as they quickly backed the bus up to help as many people as they could.  
  
Little did they know, that they got out just in time.  
  
  
  
Bosco tried desperately to get back towards the buildings.  
  
A firefighter and he collided as they both dodged falling debris.  
  
"You okay?" the firefighter yelled.  
  
Slowly pulling himself up Bosco replied, "Yeah."  
  
To both their surprises, the men knew each other.  
  
"Doherty?"  
  
"Boscorelli?"  
  
"Are you alright?" they yelled in unison.  
  
Jimmy looked at Bosco in shock.  
  
"Who the hell would do this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I gotta get back in there."  
  
"I'm with you." Said Bosco.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked in shock.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Bosco grasped Jimmy's hand and hauled him to his feet.  
  
"Stay close." Jimmy said sternly.  
  
"You too." Bosco replied.  
  
Then together, the new brothers headed back towards the building.  
  
"Where do they need us?" Bosco yelled over the sirens and roaring fire. God he thought. It was like a combat zone.  
  
"I don't know!" Jimmy yelled out. "Radios are shit! I'm not getting any communication. How about you?"  
  
"No radio!"  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Just keep your eyes open."  
  
As they made their way through debris and people, they helped direct victims to safety. The heat was intense on Bosco's unprotected arms even as they got closer to the fires. They climbed stairs two at a time. At one point, Bosco grabbed some of Jimmy's equipment to help lighten his load. So many people passed them, some horribly burned, some terribly hurt, but they all denied help, asking that Jimmy and Bosco help their friends, and coworkers higher in the towers.  
  
When the duo came upon a group of workers huddled in a corner, they stopped.  
  
"Who's hurt? "Bosco asked.  
  
"Just Doris, she has asthma and can't breathe." Answered one of the ladies.  
  
"Give me some room." Jimmy commanded. He held his mask up to the older woman's face.  
  
"Breathe deeply in and out." He ordered.  
  
"Officer, there is a fireman up there, said he'd be right behind us."  
  
"Jimmy, I'm going to check!" Bosco yelled amid the chaos.  
  
"Hurry! We need to get her out of here!"  
  
"Start down! I'm behind you."  
  
Jimmy just looked at him.  
  
"Go!"  
  
With that last order, Jimmy and the civilians slowly began the trek down the stairway.  
  
Bosco rushed into the doorway.  
  
"Hey! Anyone here!?" Bosco yelled desperately.  
  
He saw a fireman's form on the ground in between a set of desks. He ran forward.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
There was no response. He flipped the man over. A captain he noticed. The name of his helmet read Taylor. The man began to cough. Bosco noticed that his left leg was bent at uneven angle, and it looked like he was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Hold on there Cap! Today's not your day!" Bosco shouted.  
  
And for the second time that day, Bosco hoisted a person up on his shoulders and began the long trek to the street below.  
  
Somehow, Bosco caught up with Jimmy and the small group of 5 employees of the WTC.  
  
"I got him!" yelled Bosco.  
  
A series of screams from the floor they were on caused them to stop. A man and a woman stepped forward.  
  
"Go." Said the man. "We'll get them down."  
  
"Thank you." Said Jimmy.  
  
"God bless you." Said one of the women.  
  
The large man grabbed Captain Taylor. The woman held on to Doris.  
  
"Believe in angels officer?" asked the man.  
  
Bosco looked at him confused.  
  
"I do. And I'm looking at them."  
  
"Hurry down and get some help. Clear the area. I'm Doherty. He's Boscorelli. 55th precinct. Just tell someone we're here." Jimmy said to break the tense moment.  
  
Jimmy and Bosco took off looking for someone else to help. As they reached to open the door to the 25th floor, a loud, almost deafening groan was heard. Both men looked up. Bits of debris began to flutter downward.  
  
Bosco looked at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Bosco, and then verbalized their worst fears.  
  
"She's coming down." 


	4. The Lost

Missing in Action 4  
  
Faith paced along the hallway near lockup. She couldn't keep still. She hadn't heard from Bosco yet. He was probably just stuck trying to get here, but she couldn't help but worry. She wrung her hands together.  
  
"Quit pacing. It will only make things worse." Said Sgt. Harper.  
  
"Sure Sarge."  
  
She plopped down at her and Bosco's shared desk space.  
  
"Look, Faith, he's probably not even there you know. So don't worry until you have something to worry about."  
  
"I know. I won't. Thanks."  
  
She gave him a fake smile.  
  
Once sitting at the desk, she opened the drawer and leafed through some paperwork. She realized she was just trying to distract herself, but it was failing miserably. To her surprise a picture fell out from the pile of paperwork.  
  
It was she and Bosco, at the policeman's ball last year. After Fred had refused to go and made the excuse he was going to watch the kids, Bosco stepped up to the plate and made it one of the best times of her life. He bought her flowers, danced with her. He made her laugh. This shot was taken right after dinner. She and Bosco were sitting next to each other at the table. He had his arm around her and was smiling proudly in his dress uniform. Several times that night some very beautiful women hit on him. Each time he was propositioned, he refused.  
  
"I already got a hot date." He'd say grinning. Then he'd wink at her. "Sorry babe. Maybe some other time."  
  
He'd made her feel special, and now, now she had no idea where he was.  
  
"Excuse me?" a female voice snapped her out of her memory.  
  
"Can I help you?" Faith said professionally.  
  
"Are you…" she looked at a slip of paper. "Faith Yokas?"  
  
Something was familiar about the woman in front of her.  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, can I help you?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Bosco sent me."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Jimmy's eyes grew wider.  
  
"Run!!" Bosco yelled.  
  
Both men took off with all the speed they could muster. Flying down the stairs. Sometimes jumping six or seven stairs at a time. The rumbling noise grew louder, and more debris started to fall. Bosco felt the sting of glass on his neck. His legs were weary and lungs felt like they were going to collapse, but he kept running.  
  
Jimmy was right behind him. Or at least that's what he thought.  
  
"Bosco!!" came a desperate cry.  
  
Bosco turned behind him. Jimmy was not there.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
Bosco looked back to the stairs he just went down. The stairwell was caving in, and Jimmy was stuck on the other side, a crevice split the two men from each other. It must have been 7 feet if it was an inch.  
  
Jimmy looked defeated. The noise got louder. They were almost there. They had three floors to go.  
  
"Jimmy jump!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Jimmy! Please? Jump, I'll get you!"  
  
He wasn't going to let Joey's dad die without a fight.  
  
Bosco nodded to him.  
  
"Come on Brother." He whispered.  
  
Jimmy took a running leap and barely grasped Bosco's hand. Bosco was pulled hard to the ground by the force. Jimmy was slipping.  
  
The fireman looked down.  
  
"Go Bosco! Let me go!"  
  
Bosco ignored the comment, and the new pain he felt in his side. Something warm was sliding down his leg. It was blood.  
  
With all the strength he could muster, Bosco pulled Jimmy inch by inch to "safe" ground.  
  
The debris was flying now.  
  
"We gotta go!" yelled Jimmy.  
  
Bosco pulled himself to his feet then looked down. A half-inch of metal piping was stuck out of his side. He ran down the stairs anyways.  
  
The two men sprinted down the street, past burnt out emergency vehicles and bodies. They ran for their lives. The roar of the collapse was upon them. When Jimmy turned he saw the cloud of dust rushing upon them.  
  
Then, Jimmy fell hard.  
  
Bosco stopped to grab him.  
  
"My leg!" Jimmy screamed.  
  
He had stepped on a pile of metal, causing him to lose his footing, and from what Bosco could tell, break his left leg in more than one spot. Dust swirled around them. Bosco couldn't breathe or see. The pain in his side was like fire but he kept going.  
  
Blindly, Bosco picked Jimmy up, causing the metal in his side to shift.  
  
Bosco screamed and went to one knee.  
  
"Leave me Bos!" yelled Jimmy.  
  
"Since when have I ever listened to you jackass?" he said painfully.  
  
Slowly he stood and began walking in the hazy fog of dust. The heat was intense. Each step sucked more and more oxygen from his lungs. Each breath was like breathing in a mouthful of flames. Bosco bumped into something large.  
  
It was a fire truck.  
  
He went to his knees and pushed Jimmy underneath.  
  
"Stay put!" he yelled.  
  
Bosco felt around the truck with his hands.  
  
Another load crashing sound caught his attention. He prayed it wasn't the other tower.  
  
The overload of debris flying into him told him otherwise. He felt all the latches until one opened.  
  
"There is a god!" he whispered as he reached inside. An oxygen tank and mask lay neatly inside.  
  
He took his prize and crawled under the truck searching for Jimmy. He found him unconscious.  
  
He put the mask on his face and breathed, then strapped the device on Jimmy.  
  
Joey needed a dad.  
  
Bosco then succumbed to the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Bosco sent you?"  
  
"I was with him, this morning." She said timidly.  
  
"Red Sox fan?" Faith inquired.  
  
"Yeah." The blonde answered, confused to say the least.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. He went down to the Towers early this morning. He told me to find you. I could barely get here."  
  
"So he's down there?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Faith felt tears sliding down her face.  
  
"Oh God." She said.  
  
A loud scream filled the precinct.  
  
Faith heard a mixture of sobs and screams. Curses and prayers.  
  
She ran to find the source.  
  
The small television blared a report.  
  
"..as I said. Sadly, the second tower has collapsed, leaving an unidentified number of people dead or missing. Here's some live footage from the ground."  
  
Faith watched the scene in horror. Debris flew through the air as police and firemen ran away from the cloud of dust that seemed to be chasing them. A policeman pushed the cameraman backwards until the camera fell. It continued recording, then nothing.  
  
Everyone looked on in horror. Faith let the tears flow as she grasped the picture to her chest.  
  
"Oh God. Please bring him back to me."  
  
The blonde woman touched her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Dani Malone. I think we're crying for the same guy."  
  
Faith just looked at her.  
  
"My boyfriend, Bryan works… worked in Tower 1."  
  
Faith looked at the girl in sympathy. Two men she loved were unaccounted for.  
  
"If anyone can get through this," Faith said softly, "It's my partner. He's too stubborn to be beaten, and too headstrong to go without a fight."  
  
Dani nodded. The women hugged.  
  
The sharp shrill of a cell phone split up the two.  
  
It was Dani's.  
  
"Hello?" said Dani.  
  
A smile lit up her face. Faith could only hope.  
  
"Bryan!" she squealed. "Oh my God!"  
  
Faith's hope sunk.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"He's at St. Vincent's. He's okay!"  
  
  
  
Faith smiled.  
  
"I'll take you there."  
  
After checking in with Sgt. Christopher, Faith rode Dani Code 3 to St. V's.  
  
What Faith saw, or rather didn't see, shocked her. Outside were dozens of stretchers, chairs, anything. All empty.  
  
Doctors lined the road. Waiting. Nurses stood ready. No one came.  
  
Each one wore the same look. They were all alike. They were all helpless.  
  
She followed Dani inside.  
  
When she got inside, She saw Dani and a man hugging tightly.  
  
"Oh God, I love you so much. I'm so sorry." She heard the man say.  
  
The tears flowed freely.  
  
"What happened?" asked Dani.  
  
"A hero baby. A policeman saved my life. I was up there, and probably wouldn't have made it out. I'd lost some blood and was a little delirious. A cop pulled me and another lady out. I've been looking for him. I hoped he'd be okay."  
  
"Thank God." Cried Dani softly.  
  
"He told me his name. Marcus something. Marcus Bocoretti?" he said.  
  
Faith looked up sharply.  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Shorter than me. Brown hair." He said.  
  
"Was he okay?" Faith prodded.  
  
"I think so. He took me to some paramedics but then went back in."  
  
Faith took a deep breath. Then turned as someone else grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Faith?" It was Kim and Doc. Carlos was behind them.  
  
Doc spoke. "Bosco and Jimmy were in there, when the towers collapsed."  
  
"What?" said Faith.  
  
Kim cried softly, looking at the ground, then spoke up.  
  
"I watched Bosco go into that building. Another fireman saw Jimmy enter just prior to the collapse."  
  
Faith felt her world crumble.  
  
"Could they make it?"  
  
Doc looked at the ground. "Faith, it's all gone. All of it. It's possible, but.." he took a shuddering breath.  
  
Faith turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Faith…" Doc called.  
  
"No Doc! No! That's bullshit. I'm not giving up hope! Not yet!"  
  
She slammed out of the doors to the Emergency room then got into her squad car. She slammed the door shut. She hit the steering wheel in frustration, and then began to cry.  
  
"Please Bosco. Please, be alright." 


	5. The Search

Missing in Action 5  
  
Bosco slowly lifted his head. Everything was silent. Everything was dark. His throat was on fire, and his side, thankfully, seemed to have gone numb. A warm sticky fluid flowed into his left eye. He knew without checking that it was blood. Nothing else however seemed to be damaged. His next instinct was to check on Jimmy.  
  
He gently shook his friend's shoulder. Jimmy's eyes opened slowly behind the mask. He looked at Bosco.  
  
"You alive?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I hope so." Jimmy said. "Cause if I am, you're the ugliest angel I've ever seen."  
  
Both men laughed until they started to cough.  
  
"Bosco, really. Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet. Wait here."  
  
Bosco slid out from underneath the truck. His jaw dropped at the scene in front of him. Everything. All of it. It was all gone.  
  
He returned for Jimmy, and painfully slid him out from underneath the vehicle that saved their lives.  
  
The pain returned like fire to Bosco's wounds.  
  
Jimmy looked at him.  
  
"We got lucky." He said quietly.  
  
Bosco just nodded.  
  
"How's the leg?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Hurt s pretty bad. I think it's broken." He looked around at his dust filled surroundings.  
  
Bosco was stunned by the silence. Someone should be yelling.  
  
"Hello?" yelled Jimmy.  
  
There was no answer. Both men looked at each other and noticed the think layers of dust that caked their uniforms and skin.  
  
"We gotta get out of here." Bosco said quietly.  
  
Jimmy looked up from the ground at him. He noticed something he hadn't before.  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
Bosco looked down at his side. The metal could be seen sticking out of his uniform. The blood however was camouflaged.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" His eyes were wide with concern.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Bosco leaned down slowly and pulled his friend into a fireman's carry. Jimmy screamed at the jolt of pain he felt course through his leg. Bosco slowly navigated around the rubble, trying to find someway out.  
  
Faith sat unmoving in her squad car. She noticed that activity outside of the hospital seemed to be picking up. Most of the people being brought in were firemen, some civilians. She radioed into dispatch and decided to go into Ground Zero, Christopher be damned.  
  
When she pulled her car to the side of the road, just a few blocks shy of where the towers once were, she was in shock. It was like a horror film. Dust flew throughout the air like a thick soup, denying everyone from seeing anything. Emergency vehicles and workers were busy with activity around her. She got out and instantly began to cough. It was if the fire still raging consumed all the oxygen, leaving her with no air to breathe.  
  
"Here." Said a fireman solemnly as he passed her. He was covered in soot from head to toe.  
  
She looked at what she was given. It was a breathing filter. Faith quickly put it over her head and then went into her trunk for some first aid supplies. She threw the satchel over her shoulder and trekked off into the darkness.  
  
The silence was deafening. All Faith could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat. She scanned left from right looking for any signs of life. So far she found none. Many people passed her. Some with no visible injuries, some bleeding freely from fresh wounds walked like an army of zombies. All shared the same haunted weary look.  
  
She spotted a glint of silver from under a pile of rubble. She rushed forward ripping debris off the mound. The silver was that of a badge. She kept pulling the heavy debris off valiantly.  
  
Please, not him.  
  
Rushing with the job, she cut her hand in the process, but ignored it. Tears formed in her eyes when she finally discovered that the badge was merely a part of a police jacket buried.  
  
She stood slowly and for the first time since arriving at the scene heard a yell.  
  
"Help us!! Please!!" the voice begged.  
  
It was a voice she recognized. Faith took off running.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kim sat in the hospital. Her mind was filled with lots of images, including that of Jimmy. Not knowing whether he was alive or not was ripping her in two. She realized that even now, even after all he'd done, she still loved him.  
  
"Kim!" Carlos yelled. "Give us a hand!"  
  
She rushed out to help the young paramedic. A group of 6 or seven civilians poured into the ER. Between them, they carried a fragile looking lady, strangely, who was wearing a fireman's oxygen tank. The other was an older fireman.  
  
"Help the lady!" a doctor asked of her.  
  
She hurried to the woman's side. Slowly she pulled off the oxygen mask.  
  
"She's got asthma, can't breathe." Stated one of the people who brought her in.  
  
Quickly the medical staff tubes her and had her off to an exam room. Kim went back to pick up her gear she dropped and noticed something about the oxygen tank. She looked at it closely and her suspicions were confirmed. It was Jimmy's.  
  
She quickly found one of the people who came in with the large group.  
  
"Ma'am?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where did that lady get this?"  
  
"The fireman who brought us out gave it to her."  
  
"Do you remember what he looked like?"  
  
"Of course dear. I'll never for get him, or that policeman."  
  
"Policeman?"  
  
"Yes. They were angels. They saved us all. They told us their names. I can't recall. The fireman was tall. Handsome. Dark hair. He smiled at me. Made me believe it was all going to be okay. The policeman was shorter than him. He had brownish hair. Handsome too. He pulled the fireman out, and the other one carried Doris."  
  
It had to be them Kim thought. She exhaled a deep breath.  
  
"You know them dear?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I think I do."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco fell to the ground once more, this time scraping his leg badly on the concrete.  
  
"Would you just take a break?" Jimmy demanded.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
A pounding noise got both their attentions. One of the deli's had been blocked off by debris, and from what Jimmy and Bosco could gather, there were people inside.  
  
"Don't move." Bosco said.  
  
"Right. I promise not to run away."  
  
"Funny."  
  
Bosco went over to the dusty window and wiped it clean. He saw a group of people, including children.  
  
"Back away from the window!" he yelled.  
  
A woman nodded and gathered the group behind one of the counters.  
  
With all his might Bosco kicked the window in. And one by one he pulled each victim to safety.  
  
After his heroic rescue the group thanked him heavily. The mother of two of the children kissed him firmly on the lips.  
  
Bosco looked at Jimmy blinked twice, then collapsed.  
  
Jimmy slid to his side.  
  
"Bosco?" he asked softly.  
  
He shook his friend.  
  
"Bos?" he asked again. It had no effect.  
  
The group looked at Jimmy.  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
They followed his order. Jimmy stayed with Bosco.  
  
"Help us!! Please!!" Jimmy called out, to anyone who might be listening. 


	6. The Rescue

Missing in Action 6  
  
Faith ran as fast as she could, breathing heavily from the dust filled air she was bringing into her lungs with each breath. She tried desperately to maintain her run but was forced to climb over and around smoking and sometimes burning debris.  
  
"Hold on!" she yelled.  
  
Jimmy smiled as he heard an answer to his calls. He looked down as Bosco.  
  
"Come on Bos. We're gonna get out of here. You have to wake up."  
  
Jimmy shook him gently. He was greeted with Bosco opening his eyes.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Bosco coughed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Someone heard me yelling. They're on their way." Jimmy said proudly.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You going to be okay?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just, I don't know, I couldn't breathe."  
  
"It won't be long now. We just have to sit tight."  
  
"I'm really cold."  
  
Jimmy looked down at Bosco with a questioning look.  
  
"You're cold?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jimmy himself was sweating profusely and was desperate to be away from the flames and heat. Jimmy looked down at Bosco's wound again.  
  
"Bos, you're bleeding pretty bad."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Been doing that for a while." Bosco said drowsily.  
  
"Oh man." Jimmy tried to put pressure around the wound.  
  
Bosco yelled out in agony.  
  
"Jesus, don't do that again." Bosco said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Bosco, just stay away okay. Don't go to sleep."  
  
"Okay Doherty."  
  
Jimmy grabbed Bosco's hand and waited.  
  
"Hang on Bos. Hang on."  
  
Faith could barely make out the form of two men from beyond the gray dust.  
  
"Hello?!" she yelled.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
She ran to the spot.  
  
"Faith!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
Faith looked at who was with her firefighter friend.  
  
"Oh my God, Bos." She said.  
  
Quickly she kneeled down at their sides.  
  
"Faith?" Bosco asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah partner. I'm here." She held his hand gently.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said  
  
"Sorry?" she asked.  
  
"I lied about the girl at the bar. I really don't have any standards. I'll go out with anyone, even a Boston fan." He said softly.  
  
She chuckled at his remark through her tears.  
  
"Only you Bos."  
  
He winced.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. I've got you." Faith said softly as she brushed his hair back off his forehead.  
  
"I trust you." Bosco whispered.  
  
Faith put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Hang tight partner. You did good."  
  
Bosco began to cough. Faith held his hand tightly. She then looked to Jimmy who felt like an intruder of the touching scene before him.  
  
"Jimmy, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I'll fill you in with the details later. Right now we gotta get moving. I have a broken leg, and Bos..."  
  
"I can see."  
  
She examined the pipe that had gone in his unprotected side.  
  
"The vest doesn't cover there." Bos said. "Figures."  
  
To their surprise and delight, another group of rescuers had arrived on the scene. They headed for Jimmy first.  
  
He protested.  
  
"Take Bosco first!" Jimmy yelled as they picked him up.  
  
They refused to listen.  
  
"He's hurt bad!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
Faith grabbed one of the guys by the collar. "My partner needs out of here! Now!"  
  
They could tell she was pissed  
  
One of the other men grabbed Faith's arm. She swung around ready to fight.  
  
"Stay with him, we'll be right back. I promise."  
  
"Hurry, he can't hold on much longer." She whispered.  
  
"Will you relax, I'm fine." Bosco said from the ground. He winced again in pain, contradicting he previous statement.  
  
Faith looked at the guy.  
  
"Hurry." She said firmly. "Or I'll find you." 


	7. The Partners

Missing in Action 7  
  
Faith went to Bosco's side.  
  
"We're going to get you out of here." Faith said softly.  
  
He nodded his head slowly. She sat down and gathered her partner up in her arms, his back to her front, his head resting against her shoulder. She was careful to make sure her leg didn't touch his injured side.  
  
"Faith?" Bosco said quietly.  
  
"Yeah Bos?"  
  
"Don't leave me, okay?"  
  
"I've got you. I won't leave I promise."  
  
He held up his hand. She gripped it with her own injured hand.  
  
"You're hurt." Bosco stated.  
  
"I'll be okay. Don't you worry about me."  
  
Bosco began to cough again. His moaned at the pain he was in.  
  
"Where does it hurt the most?" Faith asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Would everywhere be a specific enough assessment doc?" he joked weakly.  
  
"Stop trying to make me laugh you jerk." She said.  
  
"Jerk? Now I'm hurt." He said sarcastically.  
  
They both laughed softly at their banter.  
  
A long silence ensued. Faith knew every pain Bosco felt as she held his hand. He squeezed every time he felt a twinge.  
  
"You still with me partner?" she asked as she shook him gently.  
  
"I'm here." He replied.  
  
She pulled him closer to her. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were gone. I thought you went down with the towers Bos."  
  
She paused.  
  
"I thought I lost you."  
  
The tears flowed freely.  
  
"Don't cry Faith. Please?"  
  
His heart was breaking as he heard her cry. To know she cared so much about him made him so proud. To know he couldn't do anything about it was another story. He closed his eyes.  
  
Little did they know, a photographer had come upon them, and was snapping photos of their touching scene. He snapped an entire roll before moving deeper into the wreckage.  
  
Faith looked at the wreckage around her.  
  
"This is going to be bad Bosco."  
  
"I know." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
Something terrifying caught Faith's eye. The building they were in close proximity to, looked like it was beginning to, God forbid, sway.  
  
"Bosco, I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We gotta try and get out of here okay. I don't think we're safe. Can you make it?"  
  
He turned his neck and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'll try." He said in a determined voice. "I'll do anything for you." His mind added.  
  
She slid out from behind him, then leaned in close to help him to his feet. She looked at him.  
  
"Okay?" she asked as she checked him over. He looked like a ghost, covered in dirt, dust and blood.  
  
He nodded. Very slowly, they began their trek out of Ground Zero.  
  
Jimmy was anxious as he sat in the back of the ambulance. The guys who pulled him out had gone back for Faith and Bosco, but hadn't returned. He was scared. His leg was throbbing, and he just wanted this nightmare to end.  
  
He recalled the events of the morning. He thought of Bosocrelli, saving his life, more than once. He would have never pegged the "cocky" cop to be such a hero. He never thought he would come back to save him. He never dreamt that someone he's made fun of, and screwed with so much, would risk his life for him. He thought about some of his past conflicts with Bosco and was ashamed. If not for him, he'd be dead, buried until tons of rubble, never to see his son again.  
  
His son. He thought about Joey, and how his son would have been if Kim had to tell him that Daddy couldn't come home anymore. He was terrified at the thought.  
  
He then thought of Kim.  
  
How would she have reacted if she'd gotten the news that he died? Would she have been sad for him? Would she have cared?  
  
He leaned his head against the stretcher and sighed.  
  
"Oh God." He whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
A voice broke the silence.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
He sat up and looked at the woman he was just day dreaming about.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
She climbed into the ambulance and sat next to him. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it looks like she'd been crying. She hugged him fiercely and sobbed softly.  
  
No words were needed. Jimmy and Kim held one another tightly, fighting the demons of the past off in each other's arms.  
  
They were home.  
  
Bosco limped slowly, trying desperately to keep up with Faith's pace.  
  
He collapsed under his own weight.  
  
"Faith." He said breathlessly. "I-I can't."  
  
She kneeled next to him.  
  
"Get up Bosco." She said sternly. If wouldn't take helpful encouragement, he'd take orders.  
  
"I can't." he said hanging his head.  
  
"Bullshit." She said.  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"You heard me. I said bullshit, now let's go." Faith said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Get on your feet and we're walking out of here. We're getting home damn it! That's what counts right? It doesn't matter if you make it home!"  
  
He didn't say anything. He looked defeated.  
  
She got in his face and pulled his chin so he would meet her eyes.  
  
"If you ever cared about me at all Maurice Boscorelli, you'll get up right now damn it!"  
  
He got tense. He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to yell to her that he loved her. He wanted to scream that he would take care of her and fight for her. He wanted to yell that he'd be a dad to her kids and that he'd always be there, but he couldn't, so instead, he stood up.  
  
Faith helped him steady himself.  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Okay Bos- Let's go home."  
  
They continued their hike, until they saw the lights of emergency vehicles.  
  
"Almost there." She whispered.  
  
A group of medics who saw them rushed forward to help.  
  
They lifted Bosco and placed him on a stretcher. Faith followed closely. Civilians who lined the area had tears in their eyes as they noticed another wounded victim, this time a policeman, being rushed from the destruction. As they loaded her partner into the bus she turned around and saw something she'd never forget. Through the mist of cloudy dust and billowing smoke, a tattered American flag was flapping in the wind.  
  
Blinking back tears, she hopped in next to her partner hoping the trip to the hospital, would be fast.  
  
Bosco was finally unconscious, his body finally succumbed to the events of the day. She looked at one of the EMT's.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
One man looked up at her after listening to her partner's chest with a stethoscope.  
  
"I think he'll be okay."  
  
Faith leaned back in her head and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
  
Finally letting go, Faith put her head in her hands and cried. 


	8. The Aftermath

Missing in Action 8  
  
The EMT's quickly wheeled Bosco into the emergency room careful not to jar him.  
  
People rushed to his aid from all directions. So far, there had been few casualties brought in. The EMT's called out Blood pressures and vital signs.  
  
Faith wasn't far behind. She held her partner's hand as she walked. He opened his eyes.  
  
Bosco looked up at her.  
  
"Faith?" he croaked out.  
  
"Bos, you're gonna be okay. We're in the hospital."  
  
"No...Can't breathe." He said painfully, his face contorted in pain.  
  
"Just stay strong. They're going to take care of you."  
  
"Faith?" he moaned out. He squeezed her hand hard, and then his grip went slack  
  
That's when the unthinkable occurred. Bosco began to cough, but this time, blood seeped from his lips.  
  
"Oh Jesus!" Faith yelled.  
  
Doctors and nurses pushed Faith out of the way. She watched as they cut apart Bosco's uniform and peeled off his vest.  
  
"Aw fuck!" a doctor yelled. "Why didn't you guys catch this before!?"  
  
What she saw made her sick.  
  
One side of Bosco's chest looked inhumanly deflated, the sharp contrast of white bone sticking out of his skin almost made her pass out. His rib had pierced his skin, and probably from the blood bubbling out of his mouth, had also pierced his lung.  
  
"You guys should have kept him still damn it!" a senior doctor yelled.  
  
Faith's mouth went dry. The reason Bosco was moved so much was not the fault of the EMT's.  
  
It was her fault.  
  
She had forced him to walk. She had pushed him to keep going when he said he couldn't.  
  
She stayed back from the table as the doctors worked, and she prayed. Tubes and wires along with a lot of other unknown instruments were being used on her partner. Before she knew it, she was being pushed out of the room by one of the nurses.  
  
"That's my partner!" she protested as she struggled to stay at his side. She'd promised him that she wouldn't leave him  
  
Still the nurse pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Fight Bosco! Damn you fight!" she yelled as she retreated.  
  
The sounds of a long piercing wail made the nurse rush back into the room, and sent Faith crashing to the floor in despair.  
  
Bosco had flat lined.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Kim inserted the IV into Jimmy's arm carefully. She twisted the nozzle and allowed the saline to flow into his body.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Kim asked.  
  
"Just the leg, thanks to Bosco."  
  
"Bosco?" she questioned.  
  
Jimmy looked down.  
  
"He saved my life. Pulled me up from a ledge. Carried me out when I busted my leg. He even..." Jimmy got tears in his eyes at the thought.  
  
Kim reached for Jimmy's hand.  
  
"When they fell, he shoved me under one of the trucks and somehow got a hold of an oxygen tank, then put it on me. He could have died."  
  
"But neither of you did."  
  
"A lot of other people did." He said softly.  
  
"Jimmy. How bad?"  
  
"Too many."  
  
Kim shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Jimmy. I have to go. They're gonna need help."  
  
"Kim don't-" he cut off his sentence at her look.  
  
"Just be careful okay?" he whispered.  
  
"I will." She replied.  
  
She kissed his forehead and hopped out of the ambulance.  
  
"You'll be taken to St. Vincent's. I'll find you later. I promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He watched her back as she walked into the smoke. Finally he lost sight of her. He sent a silent prayer to protect her.  
  
After a few other injured people were crammed into the ambulance for transport, they took off.  
  
An older woman stared at him.  
  
"You okay ma'am?" he asked.  
  
"You were in there? In the towers?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied politely.  
  
"Did you see my son?" she asked tearfully.  
  
His heart broke at the sight.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't see much of anything." He said.  
  
She looked at him sadly.  
  
"He's a good boy."  
  
She began to cry in earnest. Despite the pain in his leg, he slid next to her and pulled her into a hug, the blood from her arm wounds smearing across his jacket.  
  
"He's a good boy." She whimpered into his shoulder.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
What the hell had the world come to?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
People wailed in the streets. Everything and everyone stopped. Those who had hate, found love. Those who were afraid grew strong. The people of New York City stood after the supposed crippling blow and were determined to fight back. No emergency worker went into Ground Zero without receiving a hero's welcome.  
  
Kim, Carlos and Doc slowly trudged through the wreckage. They picked through any and all moveable items. The smallest things shocked and reminded them, that this head of twisted metal, concrete and flames, had once housed employees.  
  
"They hit the Pentagon too." Said Doc softly.  
  
They found shoes.  
  
They found paperwork.  
  
They found chairs.  
  
They found fragile paperweights unscathed.  
  
They found family photos.  
  
They found coffee mugs without so much as a chip.  
  
They found no living survivors.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jimmy was suffering his own battle as doctors painfully set his leg at the hospital. He searched desperately for any other surviving firefighters, looking for friends. He also searched for Bosco, but he was not found.  
  
He offered his help the next best way he could. In the wheelchair he was confined to, he visited as many people as he could, offering them a shoulder to cry on, and an ear to tell their story.  
  
With phone lines still haywire, he acted as a lifeline to those who were alone.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Fred Yokas stared at the television screen intently. After taking the kids for doctor's appointments in Jersey he saw the breaking news in the waiting room. Charlie was in with the doctor. Emily sat beside him.  
  
"Oh Jesus. Faith." He said.  
  
Emily looked at her father.  
  
"Is Mommy okay?" she asked desperately.  
  
He was at a loss for words. He grabbed his daughter and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Daddy you're squeezing me too tight." She protested.  
  
He relinquished his embrace.  
  
"Please God, don't let her be there." He whispered with tears in his eyes.  
  
Mrs. Boscorelli watched the news in earnest, keeping the phone next to her waiting for a call.  
  
"Call Maurice." She said to the object.  
  
The phone did not respond.  
  
For the first time in years, she pulled out her rosary and began to pray.  
  
"Lord, I know I've let you fall out of my life." She said solemnly.  
  
She glanced at Bosco's police graduation photo on her wall.  
  
"I don't care about anything anymore. Just let my baby be okay."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
Not knowing, wondering was causing her immense pain. Was he alive?  
  
Was he hurt?  
  
Was he there at all?  
  
Tired of her helplessness, she dressed in comfortable clothing and started walking towards the 55^th Precinct.  
  
The smoke cloud loomed above the city. She fought back tears and began the long trek to find her son.  
  
Faith stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. She slowly tried to rinse the blood from her arms, without touching the wound she received.  
  
It was no use. The blood mixed with sweat and dirt caked against her skin. Most of the blood was from her partner.  
  
Faith felt the stinging of tears again.  
  
She looked in the mirror again. She was a mess.  
  
Faith never thought she'd feel safe again.  
  
All the things that happened yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, didn't mean a thing.  
  
All that mattered was today.  
  
A horrible attack that blindsided America on some beautiful idle Tuesday.  
  
A nurse appeared behind her. She recognized the young brunette as one of the girls Bosco often went out with.  
  
"Officer Yokas?"  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's been taken to surgery."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It doesn't look to hopeful." Choked out the nurse.  
  
Bosco must have had some effect on her.  
  
"My partner won't give up." She said proudly. "So I'm not giving up."  
  
The young nurse nodded her head. "There's a couple out front asking for Bosco." She added.  
  
Faith followed her.  
  
It was Dani and Bryan.  
  
One look and Dani knew. It didn't look good.  
  
The women exchanged hugs before Faith broke the news.  
  
Bryan felt an angry jealousy flow through him. Dani had explained what happened. Even after the day's events, it hurt miserably, but he let it go through him without too much pain. It just wasn't worth it.  
  
Bryan interjected.  
  
"If this is the same guy who pulled me and that lady out, he'll make it."  
  
Both women looked at him confused.  
  
His answer was...  
  
"How do you kill Superman?" 


	9. The Truth

Bosco inhaled slowly. All he could feel was pain.  
  
Bosco exhaled hesitantly. All he could see was darkness.  
  
Muffled sounds clogged his ears. A constant beep wracked his head.  
  
"I'm not dead." He thought. "Heaven wouldn't suck this bad."  
  
Slowly the muffled sounds began to make some sense. He heard words like `coma,' `permanent,' `unlikely,' and `sorry.'  
  
He wondered who was talking, and whom they were talking about. He hoped to god it wasn't Jimmy. Not after all they'd been through. His heart froze at the thought that it might be Faith they were talking about. He had to wake up. He had to make sure she was okay, but his body wouldn't respond. He got frustrated and angry. He was going to attempt to try and fight the chains of his unconsciousness but something stopped him. A liquid warmth flowed through his veins and all the pain was lifted.  
  
He felt himself drifting.  
  
"Soon." Said a commanding voice.  
  
For the first time in his life, Bosco listened without question.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Faith sat in the back of the small chapel in St. Vincent's Hospital. She was alone.  
  
"God." She said aloud. "Please help my partner. He's my best friend, and..." she paused reflecting on her relationship with him. "And I'd be lost without him."  
  
She put her head in her hand and allowed more tears to fall. So many tears had been shed. She didn't know if she could ever cry again.  
  
"Officer Yokas?" came a voice from beside her.  
  
"Yeah?" she said as she raised her head up. It was Gussler. He was covered in dust and bandages. "Jeez Gussler, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I just..." he shuddered. "Can I just sit with you?"  
  
"Sure Gussler." She said sympathetically.  
  
"You can call me Seth. That's my first name."  
  
"Okay Seth."  
  
She slid over and made room for him.  
  
Silence filled the chapel for a while, until Gussler spoke again.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah Seth?"  
  
"Boscorelli will be okay, I know it."  
  
She stared at him confused.  
  
"I know you guys don't like me much, I'm not a very good cop, but I know what one is. He has to be okay." He paused. "When I was riding with me, I guess I bugged him when I asked him for advice, but I wanted to her it from the best you know?"  
  
She nodded her head, not wanting to interrupt.  
  
"He told me that nothing mattered, you know? All you had to do was your best, and at the end of the day, if you were still breathing, and your friends were still breathing, then it was a good day."  
  
He paused. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"None of those people are breathing Faith! Today was a bad day. God, so many people. I tried too. I just couldn't get to them. I shot through windows and tried so hard..." his voice trailed off.  
  
He sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"But Bosco did. He got there and did his best. He saved so many people. He has to make it, so guys like me can get better. So we can copy him."  
  
"A department full of cops like my partner?" she said lifting her eyebrows.  
  
"Well," he laughed. "Not exactly like him."  
  
Faith smiled at the young patrolman.  
  
"You're not so bad Seth. You did good today. You should be proud."  
  
"Thanks Faith."  
  
She reached for his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I'll let you be now." He stood up.  
  
"Stay a while." She said quietly.  
  
He nodded and sat down, each offering their separate prayers.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. Kim was still at Ground Zero. There was no word on Bosco. He felt so very alone.  
  
Just then another large group burst through the ER doors. He looked frantically to see if was anyone he knew.  
  
He spotted Kim at the back of the group. From the look of it, she has favoring her left arm.  
  
He wheeled over to her.  
  
She looked up and saw him. She rushed to his side.  
  
"You all right?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah, I cut my arm on some glass, it'll need stitches."  
  
"Kim..." he began to say.  
  
"Not yet Jimmy. I can't..."  
  
"I understand." He replied.  
  
He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He wanted to reconcile their differences. He wanted to have a family again.  
  
"Get checked. I'll be here." He said softly.  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
By instinct she leaned down and brushed a kiss across his lips.  
  
As she turned he watched her every step.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Angela Boscorelli sat quietly in the 55^th precinct house. She watched officers come and go, some hurt, some not, but she hadn't yet seen her son.  
  
She grabbed one of the officers by the arm.  
  
"I'm looking for Maurice Boscorelli." She said for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"I don't know where he is." Came the reply again.  
  
She slumped back on the bench.  
  
A young man approached her. He was very tall and had hair that seemed a little too long for uniform standards.  
  
"You lookin' for Bosco?"  
  
"Yes! Please! He's my son."  
  
The officer looked down at his feet.  
  
He kneeled next to her.  
  
"He's at St. Vincent's."  
  
"Is he hurt?!" she asked loudly.  
  
"I don't know, but I can take you there."  
  
"Common' I'll take you there."  
  
He stood.  
  
"Thank you Officer..." she paused, looking for a nametag.  
  
"St. John. Michael St. John."  
  
He offered her hand and led her to his squad car and then began the trip to the hospital.  
  
The desk Sergeant sat behind the desk furiously writing out reports of missing victims..  
  
Eubanks came up to him.  
  
"Hey Sarge, who was that guy who took Bosco's mom."  
  
"St. John." He replied.  
  
"St. John?" Eubanks asked.  
  
"Yeah. Michael St. John."  
  
"Sarge, no St. John works here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never seen that guy in my life."  
  
"Then who the hell was it?"  
  
Both men looked at each other confused.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Angela Boscorelli turned to say goodbye to the young officer who escorted her, but he was gone. She looked through the groups of people to spot him but had no luck.  
  
She shook her head in confusion, then for some reason reached into her pocket.  
  
She gasped at what she found there. She must have been going crazy.  
  
That was the only excuse.  
  
A St. Michael's Policeman Prayer card lay in her hand. 


	10. The Reunion

Missing In Action 10  
  
Angela Boscorelli asked a nurse if they knew where her son was. No one had any answers. She was getting desperate.  
  
"Does anyone know where Maurice Boscorelli is!?" she yelled in frustration  
  
A man and a woman walked up to her. It was Bryan and Dani.  
  
"We know him. He's here."  
  
"Please." She sobbed, "I have to see my boy."  
  
Dani put two and two together.  
  
"You're Bosco's mom." She stated.  
  
The older woman nodded as she cried. Bryan grabbed her elbow and led her to the waiting room closest to where Bosco had been rushed in..  
  
"Where is he? I want to see him." She demanded.  
  
"Mrs. Boscorelli…" Bryan started.  
  
He was cut off when Angela noticed a familiar face leaving the small chapel.  
  
"Faith!" she yelled.  
  
Faith looked up and rushed over to Bosco's mom.  
  
"Angela, are you alright?"  
  
"Where's Maurice Faith. Please, just tell me. Is he?" She couldn't finish.  
  
"He's alive. He's hurt pretty bad though." She began to cry too.  
  
"They don't know if he'll make it." She said softly. She could only imagine the anguish going through Angela's mind. If someone had told her that Charlie might die, God, she didn't want to even think about it.  
  
She embraced her in a hug. Angela Boscorelli collapsed. Faith held her tight.  
  
Dani and Bryan went to help but Faith shook her head at them. She would take care of Angela.  
  
Her own tears blinded her as Bosco's mom cried out, "Why?" over and over again.  
  
"He strong Angela. He's a hero. He saved so many people. You'd be so proud." Faith whispered in her ear. "There are lots of people who would be dead here if not for your boy. He's a fighter. I know my partner. He won't let anyone down."  
  
Faith hated herself for feeding those lines to Bosco's mom. In all actuality, Faith had no idea what had happened. She didn't know anything.  
  
Time passed like it was flowing backwards. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours.  
  
Finally a surgeon appeared through the double doors.  
  
"Officer Yokas?" the doctor called softly.  
  
Faith looked up.  
  
So did Dani and Bryan.  
  
So did Angela.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli is our of surgery. He's holding on. Give it a few minutes, then we can take you back to see him."  
  
Faith smiled at Angela, they hugged.  
  
"You were right Faith." She said softly.  
  
Bryan and Dani smiled at each other, hugging each other as well.  
  
Something happened that none of them was expecting, Faith's cell phone rang.  
  
She picked it up.  
  
"Jesus Faith! Are you alright!???"  
  
It was Fred.  
  
"Fred…" she said and smiled. "Baby, I'm okay. Where are you?"  
  
"We're okay. Me and the kids. What the hell is going on, are you okay."  
  
The genuine concern filled her heart with love.  
  
"I'm okay. Both towers are gone Fred. I can't-" She cut herself off. "I'm at St. Vincent's"  
  
"I thought you said you were okay."  
  
"Bosco got hurt bad Fred. Real bad."  
  
"I'm going to try and get there."  
  
"No! Just stay somewhere safe, I'll find you."  
  
"We're in Jersey, near Liberty Park."  
  
"Just stay put. I'm on my way."  
  
"Okay. I'm waiting."  
  
"Tell Em and Charlie I love them okay?"  
  
"I will." He said softly.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" I love you, okay?"  
  
Her lip trembled.  
  
"Okay Fred. I love you too."  
  
She hung up.  
  
Angela looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I have to go. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
"But Faith-" Dani said.  
  
"I'm coming back. I have to take care of my family now."  
  
To have to choose was killing her, but hopefully Bosco would understand.  
  
She walked towards the main exit, her heart breaking with every step.  
  
"Faith!" a voice called out. It was Jimmy, in a wheelchair.  
  
"Jimmy, you okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine, where's Bos? Is he okay?" he asked.  
  
"He's back in recovery. He's alive Jimmy."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"You're leaving him here?"  
  
"I'm coming back, I have to take care of my family now. Bosco would understand." Maybe.  
  
"Okay. Be safe." He said quietly.  
  
Faith left, Jimmy shaking his head.  
  
He rolled to get Kim, and then wait on the man who saved his life.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Faith spotted Fred and the kids after a pretty frantic search. Throngs of people stood and watched the devastation.  
  
"Fred!" she called out loudly.  
  
He jerked his head up. As did her kids She ran to them and embraced them all in a huge bear hug.  
  
She offered a silent thanks to God. Thanks for keeping her family safe.  
  
She stood. Fred took her face in his hands. He looked at her dusty uniform and skin, along with the dried blood and his eyes filled up with tears.  
  
He put his forehead on her.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
  
He held her tightly.  
  
"We have to go." She said. "Get in the cruiser."  
  
With lights and sirens blaring, her family in tow, she rushed back to make sure her partner was still alive. Feeling guilty yet happy all the same time was tearing her apart.  
  
"Mommy?" Charlie said quietly.  
  
"What is it baby?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She paused.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Fred looked over at her and put his hand on her leg as she drove.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
  
  
Bosco tried opened his eyes slowly.  
  
That damn beeping noise was back.  
  
He heard someone saying his name.  
  
"Maurice? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, we'd like to see those eyes."  
  
"What a pinhead." He thought. "Has to be a doctor."  
  
He squinted as he opened his eyes, the harsh light shocking his eyes. He felt disgusting, and he was in pain.  
  
He grunted at the shock of consciousness.  
  
"Maurice, there's some people to see you. If you're up to it." The doctor with graying temples said to him.  
  
He nodded 'yes'.  
  
One by one they filed in. His mom, Dani, Bryan, Kim, Jimmy, Doc, and Carlos. He wondered where Davis and Sully were, but remembered they were in Atlantic City. His muffled brain then realized who was missing.  
  
Faith.  
  
He squeezed his mother's hand, his eyes frantically searching out his best friend.  
  
Was she okay?  
  
"Baby, Faith is okay. She had to go."  
  
"Go?" he thought. "Where would she go?"  
  
Confusion etched his brow.  
  
"She said she's be back brother, soon." Said Jimmy softly. He knew Bosco was hurt she wasn't there.  
  
That damned beeping noise increased speed.  
  
It was then Bosco's doctor stepped in.  
  
"That enough excitement for now. He needs rest. You can all come back later. Please."  
  
Bosco's mom lingered.  
  
She kissed his forehead.  
  
"I love you, Mo." She hadn't called him that since he was little. "Be strong."  
  
She too then silently turned and left. The doctor flipped off the lights as he left.  
  
It was too dark.  
  
There was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
It was dark, he was alone, and Faith had broken her promise.  
  
She'd left him. 


	11. The Anger

Missing in Action 11  
  
Faith got back to the hospital as fast as she could.  
  
She exited the car quickly, but waiting impatiently for her family. They trailed behind her.  
  
She went back to the place where she'd just left Bosco's mom.  
  
Everyone had congregated there.  
  
"Is he okay?" Faith asked out of breath.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. No one wanted to say anything.  
  
Kim spoke up.  
  
"Looks good Faith. Barring complication he should be the old Bosco again real soon. Could be ready to get out of her by the end of the week."  
  
She smiled. "That's great!"  
  
She was alone in her enthusiasm.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
This time Angela fielded the question.  
  
"Go see him. Room 521"  
  
She looked at everyone puzzled.  
  
She pushed in the double doors and jogged to his door.  
  
Slowly opening the door, she noticed how dark it was. Bosco hated the dark.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
She flipped on a small table lamp. He was tense and beads of sweat were on his head.  
  
"Oh God! Bos it's okay I'm here now."  
  
He looked at her accusingly, hurt.  
  
She reached for his hand.  
  
"I had to go get my family. Please Bos, understand that. I won't apologize for it either."  
  
He looked wounded emotionally.  
  
"Bosco, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you're going to be okay. I thought…"  
  
Tears spilled. "I thought me pushing you…"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"I thought I killed you."  
  
She put her head on his bed.  
  
He raised his hand and stroked her hair.  
  
"Please don't hate me." She whispered.  
  
He put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. He grabbed her hand and put it over his heart.  
  
She understood.  
  
"I love you Bos. We'll get through this."  
  
He nodded in agreement. Happy she said she loved him, but sad.  
  
It wasn't the same kind of love.  
  
"I'll let you rest."  
  
She tried to rise.  
  
He tightened his grip on her hand.  
  
She leaned down and kissed his hand.  
  
"Okay Bosco. I'm here. I'll stay."  
  
Satisfied he began to nod off, as did Faith. Both exhausted mentally and physically.  
  
Faith sat her head on the hospital bed and succumbed to slumber herself.  
  
When Fred stuck his head in a few minutes later, his heart sank.  
  
Jealousy began to flow through his veins.  
  
He knew he's never compare to his wife's partner.  
  
Maurice Boscorelli had everything he didn't, including Faith's time.  
  
He took a deep breath and went to wait outside for Faith to wake up.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Wednesday's NY Post had blazing images of the attack on the cover. On page 2, a huge spread was laid out, the centerpiece, Faith holding Bosco.  
  
Large and in color. Fred threw the paper to the floor. After spending the night here, he was pissed enough. He just wanted to go home.  
  
Faith emerged, looking well rested and content.  
  
"Can we get the hell out of here?" he whispered, careful not to wake the others there.  
  
"Fred, hon, I can't go. I have to help."  
  
"Why? Why you?"  
  
"Fred it's my job."  
  
"You're sure it's not Bosco?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said angrily.  
  
He picked up the paper and handed it to her.  
  
"Great shot." She said.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"Me and the kids will be at home."  
  
He gathered Emily and Charlie then left.  
  
Faith watched them go, confused as to what the hell had changed his attitude.  
  
She opened the paper.  
  
"Oh no." she whispered.  
  
She slumped on a chair and put her head in her hands.  
  
How could this get any worse? 


	12. The Sorrow

Unintentionally or intentionally Faith had slowly slopped coming to Bosco's hospital room. Instead she spent countless hours at ground zero, working bucket brigades until she could barely see. She'd then go home, crash for a few hours; shower and change, then go back into the wreckage. On Thursday, she stopped coming all together. Bosco knew that he must have done something to hurt her feelings. She wouldn't return his calls or answer messages he sent.  
  
On Friday they took the majority of the machines out of him.  
  
On Saturday he was released.  
  
His mother showed up to take him back to his apartment. Bryan and Dani showed up as well. The smoky smell hit his nostrils like a Mack truck. Memories flooded into his brain without warning.  
  
"Mo? You okay?" his mother asked.  
  
"Yeah ma." He said softly.  
  
He stood up from the wheelchair slowly. Being on his feet was awkward. The pain was limited due to the painkillers he had been given, but his side was tight. His lungs burned some, his body felt week.  
  
On the ride home many thoughts crossed his mind. He wondered about his friends. He wondered how many people he knew were dead.  
  
After being assisted into his apartment Bosco collapsed on the couch. He was tired.  
  
"Baby, we filled the fridge with enough stuff to last you, and I did all your laundry and stuff, so you should be set for a while okay?" his mom called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." He said softly.  
  
Dani sat next to him. "Me and Bryan have to get going, we are volunteering, but we could come back later."  
  
"That's okay." He replied. "Those people need you more than I do."  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks somehow. I mean after all you did…" Bryan said softly.  
  
"You don't need to thank me. All right? I just…" Bosco said angrily.  
  
Angela walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"I just… I want to be alone right now okay? I'm sorry." He put his head in his hands.  
  
"We understand." Dani said. She kissed his head, and then she and Bryan left leaving Bosco and his mother inside.  
  
"Baby?" Angela sat next to him.  
  
"Mom…" he was crying.  
  
She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"There were so many people, I just couldn't… I couldn't get to them… I heard them and I couldn't get there in time. I can't get the noise out of my head." He cried into her shoulder.  
  
She stroked his hair and held him tight. Silent tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I know you tried. You're a hero my Maurice Antony Boscorelli. You hear me? I love you, and I'm so very proud of you."  
  
He continued to cry softly. "Why did Faith go?"  
  
"Call me selfish, but by God I'm just so happy to know you're safe. And I'm here. Faith will be too. She just needs some time, just like you." She said.  
  
His tears slowed, and he sat up.  
  
"I love you Mom. I'm sorry if I never…"  
  
"Shh… None of that now, okay? Later."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"I'm going to go now, but if you need anything, just… I'll be here okay."  
  
He shook his head. "Yeah."  
  
She exhaled a shuddering breath as she shut the door behind her. Her son would never be the same.  
  
____________________________________________________________________55  
  
Bosco checked his answering machine.  
  
YOU HAVE 62 MESSAGES the computerized voice called out. He shook his head and walked into his bedroom. He looked out the window at the smoking horizon. The collapse flashed into his memory.  
  
He picked up his phone and tried Faith at home. He prayed she would be there.  
  
It rang twice.  
  
Fred answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Fred? It's Bosco. Is Faith there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Fred, I really need to… Could you tell her I called please? Tell her it's important."  
  
"No. She doesn't want to talk to you Bosco." He lied into the receiver. "Don't call anymore. She doesn't want anything to do with you."  
  
Bosco's bottom lip trembled  
  
"All- All right." He said softly then hung up the phone.  
  
Fred looked at the bed where Faith was asleep. For a moment, he felt bad for what he did, then thought about it again.  
  
"Fuck him." He whispered to himself then went to have a beer.  
  
"Who was on the phone Daddy?" Emily asked as she played with her toys. Charlie was asleep on the floor, dressed up as a policeman. That gift had come from Boscorelli for Charlie's birthday. Now he wouldn't take the damn thing off.  
  
"Nobody sweetheart. Absolutely nobody." Was his reply. 


	13. The Bottle

(Best if you listen to Nickelback's, "how you remind me" while reading.)  
  
  
  
Bosco stared at the ceiling as he lay on the bed. He then looked at the bottle lying across from him. It was brand new. Full, unlike him who felt empty. His body hurt. His mind hurt. His body hurt. He remembered too much. The acrid smell. The feel of the dust as it burned his throat. He remembered the pain in his side and the numbness of his legs. He remembered the screams. They plagued his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the faces. His skin felt heavy, as if the dust was still caked onto it. Worst of all, he saw all these things alone.  
  
Except….  
  
The bottle.  
  
Bosco sat up painfully and reached for it. Jack Daniels. HE was a good and loyal friend. One who didn't break the promise of helping to forget. This liquid would do all it said it would. It would make him numb. He reached for it. After unscrewing the top, he spied the cordless phone on his pillow.  
  
"How the hell did that get there?" he thought to himself.  
  
The urge you call Faith was overwhelming. He shrugged it off.  
  
"She doesn't want anything to do with you." Those words echoed in his mind.  
  
Bosco picked up the phone and threw it against the wall. It smashed on impact.  
  
He put the bottle to his lips and began to drown consciousness. The liquid burned. His didn't think the burns in his throat were that bad. After a second, he felt nothing and kept drinking, watching the replay of the collapse over and over on every channel.  
  
He raised the bottle in a salute.  
  
"God bless you guys. I should be there with you."  
  
He kept drinking.  
  
And Drinking  
  
And Drinking.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))55  
  
Bosco stumbled around his apartment The silence was hurting his ears. He turned on his stereo….  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you.  
  
The lyrics were so true. Faith must have hated him. That's the only reason she would have stayed away. He looked at the newspapers from the past few days, which embossed the photo of them. Captions read 'Inseparable.' 'Partners through Pain.' 'Loyalty and Bravery.' He tore them to shreds. Tears fell from his eyes. They were all lies.  
  
Never again. It hurt too much.  
  
He threw the framed photo of him and Faith at Christmas against the wall. It too smashed.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry; I was waiting on a different story  
  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
1 I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle  
  
These five words in my head scream, "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
  
He looked out the window and watched the rubble from the towers, as well as the rubble of his soul go up in smoke.  
  
Bosco slid down the wall to the ground.  
  
Alone again.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))55  
  
  
  
Faith crawled over a head of concrete getting back into position in the bucket brigade. He injured hand and back were killing her. The smell was beginning to make her sick. She swayed on her feet a little. The rescue worker closest to her grabbed her elbow.  
  
"Maybe you should call it a day?" he said in a concerned voice.  
  
Despite the urge to protest. She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right."  
  
She slowly made her way back down the pile. Behind the police barriers stood Jimmy and Kim. They were holding hands.  
  
"Faith!" Kim called.  
  
She walked over to join them.  
  
"Hey." She said softly.  
  
"Any news?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Same thing. Just rubble."  
  
"Damn it." Jimmy said. He shifted his weight on his crutches.  
  
"How you feelin?'" Faith asked.  
  
"Not sleeping much. Sore, but I'm okay. How's Bosco?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You haven't talked to him?"  
  
"No. I..uh. No."  
  
"Oh." Said Kim.  
  
Faith pushed past her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry. I gotta go."  
  
Faith wiped the tears out of her eyes as she went home to hold her kids. 


	14. The Forgiveness

Faith didn't know how she ended up in front of Bosco's apartment. She didn't really care either. She needed to see him. She needed to apologize. Faith realized how selfish she had been, throwing herself into her work, not talking to Fred, or Bosco.  
  
She'd lied to him twice. Doc had let her know that he'd been released from the hospital.  
  
She quit stalling ad knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
She reached in her pocket and grabbed her keys. She unlocked his door and stepping inside. Music was blaring.  
  
"Bosco?" she called over the noise.  
  
Again there was no answer.  
  
She looked into his kitchen, then the bathroom. She then looked in his bedroom. She found the source of the ear splitting noise.  
  
She also found Bosco passed out against the wall. Afraid he was hurt she rushed forward, and then noticed the empty bottle by his side. Tear trails marked his cheeks.  
  
Her boots crunched against something.  
  
Glass.  
  
She reached down in between the shards and pulled out the photo of her and Bos. Tears threatened to spill. She reached forward and touched Bosco's cheek.  
  
  
  
"Bos? Bosco? Wake up."  
  
He moaned a little.  
  
"Get out.." he mumbled.  
  
She felt the hurt rip through her. She stood and turned to go.  
  
'Get out! They're coming down!" he yelled in his sleep.  
  
Faith realized she wasn't the one being yelled at.  
  
"Oh Bos."  
  
She looked at her dirt covered uniform and then back to Bos. He'd need her when he woke up from his drunken slumber.  
  
She went into his closet and pulled out a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt then headed to his bathroom and took a quick shower, ridding herself of all evidence of Ground Zero.  
  
She cleaned up the glass and waited.  
  
CNN still had an unconfirmed number dead. She watched the collapse over and over, wondering how her partner could have ever made it out alive. She thanked God he did.  
  
When she looked over, his eyes were on her.  
  
"Bos. Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Like what?" he slurred out and shakily got to his feet.  
  
She tried to help him, but he shrugged her off.  
  
"I can do it thanks." He said.  
  
"Bosco…"  
  
He eyed her.  
  
"Those are my clothes." He stated.  
  
"Yeah. I took a shower…"  
  
"Sure. Sure go ahead. Make yourself right at home stranger."  
  
He walked away.  
  
She followed.  
  
"Bosco." She said.  
  
"Look, I talked to Fred. I understand. You want nothing to do with me. Fine. Just don't come here and rub it in okay?"  
  
He turned his back.  
  
'Fred?' thought Faith.  
  
"Bosco, what do you mean you talked to Fred?"  
  
"Just what I said Faith."  
  
"Bosco, I'm not sure what Faith told you, but I never said those things."  
  
(Mental Note Faith-Kill husband.)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just what I said. I love you Bos, I was just too afraid to be near you. I didn't want…."  
  
She watched his face scrunch in confusion.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"No more excuses. I'm here now."  
  
"And you think that makes this okay."  
  
"No. This will never be okay again, but you and me, we're partners."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Maurice."  
  
"Never, ever call me Maurice again, and I'll call us even." He said with a smile.  
  
She smiled and walked up to hug him softly.  
  
"Be my best friend?"  
  
"I told you I'd always be for you. I meant it." He said seriously.  
  
"Then don't turn me in for killing my husband?" she looked into his eyes.  
  
He smiled and put his forehead on hers.  
  
She backed away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bosco…" she said with a grimace.  
  
"What?" he asked again.  
  
"You stink. Go take a shower or something. Then you're coming over to my house for dinner."  
  
"What about Fred?"  
  
"He'll live with it."  
  
"And what about now? What about us?"  
  
"We go on being cops, like always."  
  
"I don't know how to…" he stopped short.  
  
"How to deal with it?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"When you're ready, you could talk to me. Or a professional?"  
  
"No head shrinkers." He said seriously.  
  
"Or you could go back there with me, tommorow. Maybe help people check in looking for families? Talk to people?"  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Yes you can. You're Superman."  
  
"What?" he said as he laughed.  
  
"Long story. They need as much help as they can get."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
They hugged again, redefining their friendship and partnership.  
  
"We'll get through this."  
  
He hoped she was right. 


	15. The Healing

4 and ½ Weeks Later.  
  
Bosco looked at the slip of paper in his hand. He couldn't believe he was ordered to do this as a part of his "therapy." He huffed in anger and resentment. Because of Faith and her damned idea that he needed someone to talk to, the command thought this type of program would be good for him. He wasn't mad at her, just frustrated. The nightmares and flashbacks were getting less and less. His wounds were almost completely healed. Only a few scars remained. He was back on full duty, and was kicking ass like usual. He thought this was crap. "House of Hugs." To him it sounded more like a fruity bar then a place he could go to get help for what happened.  
  
He pushed the door open and heard the squeal of children's laughter. He walked up to the front desk and noticed the good-looking woman on the phone.  
  
"Maybe this could have its perks." He said to himself, and smiled.  
  
"Hi. Can I help you?" she asked in a honey-coated voice.  
  
"Yeah. My name is Maurice Boscorelli. The Department sent me."  
  
"Oh yes! They told me you'd be by today. The children are so excited to see you!"  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"The kids…Oh my they didn't explain this to you."  
  
"Explain what to me?" he asked confusedly.  
  
"This is House of Hugs. We're a program for handicapped and special children."  
  
Not wanting to say something stupid, he didn't say anything at all.  
  
"My name is Karen. I help run this place."  
  
She extended her hand.  
  
He accepted it.  
  
"So Maurice…" she began.  
  
"Actually uh." he rubbed his hand in the back of his neck. "Call me Bosco. Everyone does."  
  
"Okay Bosco." She said.  
  
She had a 1000-watt smile. From what he'd seen, these kids must love her.  
  
"Karen I-. I don't know anything about kids."  
  
"Oh that's okay too."  
  
She grabbed his hand and led his into one of the play areas.  
  
"Most of our problem is not a shortage of psychologists and care takers. We just need some people who will spend time with the kids. Hang out with them."  
  
"Like a Big Brother Program?" he asked.  
  
"Almost. Only problem is, kids here tend to get a little more attached to their friends. That's why I was hesitant about this in the first place, with the nature of your job and all, but I think it'll be good for them."  
  
"Good how?"  
  
"Kids love heroes." She said warmly.  
  
"Look, I'm no hero…"  
  
"I know about your past activities Officer Boscorelli. What did you think we chose you for?"  
  
"Good looks?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She laughed. He smiled.  
  
"Well, you already know you aren't lacking in looks stud. We're going to make sure you get the love part. Common, I'll introduce you."  
  
Bosco held his breath as he walked in the door.  
  
"Dani was right you know?" she said.  
  
"You know Dani?"  
  
"She works here too."  
  
"So what was she right about?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
She hurried into the room and called attention to about 25 or 30 kids.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone!"  
  
"Afternoon Miss Karen!" the little voices responded.  
  
"I have a special person I want you to meet. This is Bosco."  
  
Some of the kids giggled.  
  
"He's a policeman, and he is one of those people we have read about in our books about September 11th remember?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Hey!" one little girl called out. It was Jill. She had Down syndrome. "I saw you in dat newspaper da post! You were hurt!"  
  
Bosco nodded. Every eye was focused on him.  
  
"I was hurt, but I'm all better now, and I'm glad you guys let me come here to hang out with you."  
  
"You're cute!" Jill exclaimed.  
  
Bosco blushed.  
  
"Thanks." He said embarrassed.  
  
Karen laughed.  
  
"Well, Bosco is going to hang out with us for a while, and hopefully will visit a bunch of times. Would you guys like that?"  
  
"YEAAHHHHH!" came the collective response.  
  
"If you guys wanna know anythin'? Just ask okay?" he stated.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
He was rushed.  
  
A million questions were tossed out at once, but it was awesome.  
  
He sat on a table and began answering each question one by one.  
  
Karen turned and walked out of the room and winked at an unseen person standing in the corner.  
  
Faith smiled to herself as she walked out to her car in the cold winter air. 


	16. The Fallout

Missing in Action 16  
  
Faith drove as Bosco sat quietly in the passenger seat.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said without looking at her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah Faith. Really."  
  
Before Faith could say something else, a call came over the radio. There was a domestic disturbance.  
  
Bosco picked up the radio.  
  
"10-4 Central. 55 David en route."  
  
Faith stepped on the pedal a little heavier and in no time at al, they had arrived on scene.  
  
They took the stairs two at a time, hoping to separate the angry couple as soon as possible. As Bosco ran side by side with Faith, his mind was being filled with other steps, in other buildings. The heat so intense, the stairs slick with the sweat of those trying to escape.  
  
Faith, reaching the top of the stairs first, noticed grimace upon Bosco's face.  
  
"You all right?" she asked concerned.  
  
Without answering he walked past her and towards the commotion. The sound of broken glass made them hustle.  
  
Bosco hit the door hard.  
  
"Police! Open up!"  
  
The door slowly opened.  
  
Bosco looked down at the little girl who opened the door.  
  
"Jill?"  
  
The little girl ran into his arms, wrapping her arms snugly around his neck. She began to cry.  
  
"Bosco." She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
He looked up at his partner.  
  
____________________________________________________________________55  
  
Jimmy hobbled into the firehouse. He had a walking cast now, but was still feeling the effects of the break. He spotted Kim standing by the bulletin board.  
  
He tried sneaking up on her.  
  
Without moving she said, "I could hear that clicking from a mile away 007."  
  
"Well…." He grinned. "Can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
He kissed her softly. Kim wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"I missed you." She said, as they broke apart.  
  
"Me too." He said.  
  
"Ahem!" came a loud voice from behind them. A young woman, with blonde hair, wearing an FDNY uniform stood beside an older man. He was in uniform as well. Both nametags had the same infamous letters embossed in the material. TAYLOR.  
  
"Captain." Jimmy said in greeting.  
  
"Jimmy Doherty?" he asked as he extended his hand.  
  
Jimmy took the hand and shook it. "That's me."  
  
The old man looked to the woman.  
  
"My name is Alex Taylor. You saved my father's life."  
  
_________________________________________________________________55  
  
Bosco dislodged Jill from his neck and held her at arms length. Tears poured down her face.  
  
"Hey sweetness. Tell me what happened."  
  
"Dad and Mom's not being nice."  
  
"Okay angel."  
  
He kept her and Faith instinctively behind him as he walked into the apartment.  
  
"New York Police Department!" he called out.  
  
A man and a woman stood in the kitchen. The man had the woman by the arm and was gripping it tightly.  
  
"Take your hands off her and back away." Faith said sternly.  
  
He did as she asked.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Bosco.  
  
Jill peeked from behind his pant leg, scared of the scene before him.  
  
  
  
"Nothin.'" The man said. "Just family business Officer. Money troubles. You understand. Thanks for dropping by."  
  
"Why don't you come talk to me?" Faith asked the man, separating the couple, as was the first rule of dealing with domestics. She followed him into the living room.  
  
Bosco questioned the mother.  
  
Jill ran to her mother's arms.  
  
"Ma'am you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Officer. I wish sometimes you'd all mind your own damn business." She said rudely.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said shocked.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Mommy-" Jill began, but was but off.  
  
"In a minute honey."  
  
"Look Officer..." she looked at his name tag. "Boscorelli. We're fine, and we'd like you to leave."  
  
  
  
He handed her a business card and nodded his head.  
  
"Bye Jilly." He said to the young girl in her mother's lap.  
  
"Bye Bos." She waved.  
  
The mother followed as Bosco started to leave.  
  
"And another thing." She said firmly. "Stay away from my daughter. I know you guys think you're all high and mighty after the 9/11 thing, just don't bring it around here."  
  
Bosco felt like he'd just been slapped.  
  
"Let's go Faith! We're done here." He said plainly as he watched the mother retreat into the kitchen and light up a cigarette.  
  
Faith stood and looked at the scene before her.  
  
"Call. You need it." She said to the large man as she walked away.  
  
The door slammed as they exited.  
  
"What was that about?" Faith asked.  
  
"Community frigging policing." Bosco said plainly as he hustled down the stairs.  
  
__________________________________________________________55  
  
As Bosco and Faith dressed, Faith kept looking over at her partner.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"What?" he said as he pulled on a fresh shirt.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you were going to that memorial on Friday." It was going to be a large event, including memorials, as well as a ceremony decorating the heroes of 9-11."  
  
"What ceremony?"  
  
"You didn't get the memo?"  
  
"No." he stated plainly.  
  
She figured he was bound to get some sort of award for his heroic actions on that date, and would be the first to know.  
  
"The September 11th Service."  
  
"Haven't heard about it."  
  
"Well, I'm sure, they just misplaced yours, but anyways, I was wondering if you had someone to go with."  
  
"No. I guess not."  
  
"Wanna go with me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He stopped dressing, then turned and looked at her.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, be nice to show up with a real hero."  
  
"Faith-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, no hero stuff, but I'm sure that will change by Friday huh?"  
  
"You sure?" he inquired.  
  
She grinned at him. "Positive."  
  
"Well, better bring your baton." He stated plainly.  
  
"Huh?" she muttered.  
  
"You'll be beating them off me all night long." He smiled at her, reminding her of the old Bos she knew and loved.  
  
_____________________________________________________________55  
  
  
  
(Is everyone still interested in this? I know it's a little slow now, but the angst, drama, romance and pure adrenaline rushed action will be back in a few. Plus a few more fluff scenes if you're interested. I write to make people happy, so feel free to email me with suggestions. I appreciate the feedback. NYPD) 


	17. The Shadows

MISSING IN ACTION 17- No LONGER Missing in Action  
  
  
  
Bosco sat on his couch waiting for Faith to arrive. This "Hero Celebration" was to begin at 7pm. To be honest, going there was the last thing on his mind. Instead of looking like an idiot in front of the entire department he could have been at "House of Hugs," helping. Making someone's life better than his. He brushed some lint off of his dress blue uniform. The least he could do was look good. It had been three days since the incident with Jill's parents. It was still hurting him.  
  
Three knocks on his door woke him from his memory.  
  
He hurried to the door and swung it open. The sight before him made him forget to breath.  
  
"Faith. Wow. You look…" he smiled. "Wow."  
  
The simple black dress she wore was stunning. Her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. A simple gold necklace on a chain completed the ensemble.  
  
"Thanks Bos. You look pretty handsome yourself."  
  
He smiled shyly. "Thanks."  
  
"Shall we?" Faith asked.  
  
"Just a minute." Bosco walked back into his room.  
  
"What are you doing?" she called.  
  
"Trying to find my baton. I'm the one who'd going to need it for you!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
He retuned with a small box.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Just open it."  
  
She slowly opened the case. A small bracelet lay inside. Several charms dangled from it. She looked up to Bosco, tears in her eyes.  
  
He took the chain and put it on her wrist.  
  
"The two kids are Charlie and Emily. The shield is a symbol of your bravery, and this angel is to represent protection."  
  
"And this heart here?" she asked.  
  
"Read it."  
  
She lifted it to her eye level.  
  
***9/11/01- to my best friend and savior. Always there. Love, Bosco***  
  
She didn't have the words. She just walked forward into Bosco's arms and embraced him with a strong hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bosco was quiet on the ride to the event. He stared out the window. A very serious look was on his face.  
  
"You okay?" she asked as she glanced at him.  
  
"Yeah. Just thinkin'." was his quiet reply.  
  
"Thinking what?"  
  
"That this is a waste of time."  
  
"Bos. You're a hero. You saved so many people that day, including Jimmy. You deserve to be recognized."  
  
"I guess I don't see it that way."  
  
"Why in the hell not?" she was angry at his aloofness.  
  
"I'm alive. Lot's of other people aren't."  
  
"Bosco, you did all that you could."  
  
"And it wasn't enough. After I ran out with Jimmy, I should have gone back."  
  
"You told me you passed out."  
  
"I did, but-"  
  
"But nothing. You couldn't stop those planes. I couldn't. Jesus Bos. How the hell could we have known? These bastards they took something from us. Don't you get it? They tried to break us and they couldn't. We lost so much, but we went back. Please tell me you know that."  
  
Bosco rubbed a tear off his face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Thanks Faith. You really are my best friend." He said softly.  
  
She squeezed his hand and smiled.  
  
Once they arrived, they noticed a large crown had already massed outside the building. Faith, found a parking spot pretty far away from the entrance. She opened the door, but Bosco didn't follow suit.  
  
She looked back at him.  
  
"You ready to go in?"  
  
He nodded and opened the door. He donned his cap and straightened his uniform and medals. He then exhaled loudly.  
  
"You know I feel kinda lucky." Faith said.  
  
"Why's that?" Bosco said with a smile.  
  
"Wouldn't you feel lucky with Superman as your escort, and he gave me jewelry to boot.?"  
  
"What's with this Superman crap?" he laughed out. "That's the fourth time I've heard it."  
  
Faith laughed at his cluelessness.  
  
"On the 11th, when we couldn't find you, Bryan said, not to worry, because you couldn't kill Superman."  
  
"For real?" He asked.  
  
She nodded in response.  
  
Speak of the devil. Bryan and Dani walked up.  
  
"Lookin' good." Bosco stated plainly.  
  
He gently hugged Dani and shook hands with Bryan.  
  
"I pulled some strings, but I got all of us seated together." Dani said proudly.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Faith.  
  
Dani smiled then shrugged.  
  
Soon Jimmy, Kim, Carlos, Doc, Sullivan and Davis joined them. All of them had dates, Jimmy and Kim were together.  
  
"Ready to go in?" Doc asked?  
  
Another voice broke in.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Faith turned at the voice to see her husband dressed smartly in a tuxedo.  
  
"We'll meet you guys inside." Said Kim, while urging everyone else inside.  
  
Bosco lingered a moment.  
  
"I'll be right in Bos." She smiled at him. "Save me a seat."  
  
"Okay." He said softly. He walked inside slowly.  
  
"What are you doing here Fred?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Well, I just…" he stumbled over his words. "Faith I'm so sorry. I was just so scared. And… Well."  
  
She watched him struggle with the words.  
  
"I love you Faith, and I'm proud of you, and so I wanted to be here with you."  
  
Faith smiled. Tears were in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She kissed him then. He hugged her close.  
  
"I thought I lost you Faith." He whispered.  
  
She put her forehead on his and smiled again.  
  
Hand in hand, they went into the ball.  
  
  
  
Everyone was seated at the large table meant for their party when Faith and Fred walked in. They were all talking to an older man dressed in a fireman's uniform. Next to him stood a small athletic blonde woman.  
  
"-…And thanks to you Jimmy, I'm here today."  
  
Bosco wasn't paying attention to the conversation; he was watching the advancing couple.  
  
"Well, Cap, if not for Boscorelli…"  
  
The captain put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.  
  
"Nonsense son. You really are a hero. Don't even deny it."  
  
"Yes sir but…" Jimmy wanted to protest, saying it was really Boscorelli who was the hero who pulled him out of the towers; He himself was just a backup.  
  
"Like I said son. No need for modesty. Just be sure you can get to that stage pretty easily tonight."  
  
He smiled then left with the woman.  
  
"Who was that?" Faith asked  
  
Kim replied, "Captain Andrew and Fireman Alex Taylor."  
  
"Legendary name in the FDNY. Alex is transferring to the 55." Doc added.  
  
"Bosco and I pulled Captain Taylor out of the WTC." Jimmy added softly.  
  
"She was hot." Carlos said quietly. He was rewarded by a smack on the arm by his date.  
  
"What?" he said in defense of himself. To save himself he nodded to the man at Faith's side. "Who's that?"  
  
"Well, for those of you who don't know, this is my husband, Fred." Faith said proudly. She pulled his arm tighter to her.  
  
"Aw damn, we're short a seat." Faith stated sadly.  
  
Bosco stood up quickly.  
  
"Seeing as I'm the only one short a date, here." He backed away. "Take my seat."  
  
"Bosco…" Faith said.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll find a spot."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He grabbed his cap and turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey Boscorelli!" Fred called.  
  
Bosco turned.  
  
"Thanks." Fred said sincerely.  
  
Bosco just nodded his head and walked away, disappearing into the sea of blue uniforms. Faith watched him go, absently touching the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
Bosco stood in the back nursing a beer. He was sick of the speeches. The awards. Hero his ass. He hadn't even been given a citation for his bravery. He felt very alone as he watched his friends at their table, supporting one another as the horrible images came back into their memories. He wished he was there to help get past his memories too. He noticed the Captain from earlier go up to the podium.  
  
"On September 11th, I myself was saved by heroes. I would have died. But bravery forged the hero on. He carried me out of the wreckage. Despite the heat, flames and danger, he forged on. Not avoiding personal injury, he saved many lives. Like so many of you outstanding men and women, he answered the call given to him. I wonder now, if he hadn't been there, would I have died? Surely. There is no doubt. But thanks to the bravery shown, I will be able to watch my daughter fight through the ranks just like I did."  
  
Bosco smiled at the man's kind words. He was embarrassed, but proud to know he helped save this man. He put his beer down and walked slowly towards the front. For the first time tonight, he was shown proof of his heroism.  
  
"And now, without further a due. The City of New York proudly presents it's highest honor, The Medal of Valor, to…"  
  
Bosco waited for his and Jimmy's name to be called. Wow, the Medal of Valor.  
  
"Fireman James Doherty, from the 55."  
  
Bosco waited for his name…  
  
It never came.  
  
He walked out the door, wiping the wetness from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm Superman alright." He thought, wondering who the hell brought the Kryptonite.  
  
  
  
Jimmy smiled at the standing ovation and kind words and waited for Captain Taylor to call Bosco's name as well. He never did. Jimmy looked at Kim then at Faith.  
  
"That can't be right." He said.  
  
He hobbled to the front, his walking cast a burden.  
  
Faith excused herself to find Bosco, but he was gone. She returned to the table sadly.  
  
Jimmy gave a few words, and then returned to his seat.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Kim.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Oh hey Cap- you missed one?"  
  
"Sure. Anything. God Jimmy, Boscorelli saved your life."  
  
"I know that. I'll talk to Cap as soon as I see him."  
  
"And I'll be talking to the Lt." Said Sully. "Bosco got screwed."  
  
"And I'll be talking to the press." Said Bryan. Dani nodded in support.  
  
"The damage has already been done." Faith said softly.  
  
"Where is he?" Fred asked.  
  
Faith shook her head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The group felt badly. They tried to go on with the rest of the ball, if only in memory of their friends who had died, but feeling horrible for Bosco, a hero, who remained nameless and in the shadows, alone.  
  
Faith touched the bracelet again.  
  
"Oh Bos." She whispered under her breath. 


	18. The Companion

Bosco sat on the steps that led into the "House of Hugs." It was late, and most likely everyone had gone home for the night, but recently, this place was the only one where he felt loved, and appreciated. He rubbed his hands over his face. Memories assaulted his brain. He remembered the pain, both physical and emotional. His chest began to tighten and he began to sweat. It was like being under the fire truck again. He could feel the dust invading his nose and mouth, making it impossible to breathe. Bosco felt his vision blur, then refocus, making him dizzy. He tried to stand, but immediately lost his balance. He felt the darkness slipping up on him, no matter how hard he fought.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Karen finally put the last of the art supplies up. She looked at her watch, noting the insane hour. She rubbed her hand over her neck, wiping some of the tension away, looking forward to a long bubble bath and her new romance novel about a cop and the witness he was protecting. It reminded her of a certain cop who had been on her mind for days.  
  
"No it doesn't." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Right…" her mind replied sarcastically.  
  
She threw on her coat, and shut off the lights and then locked the door. She almost tripped over the man lying prone on the steps. She thought it was a homeless man until she saw the uniform. Her eyes opened wide in realization. It was her fantasy cop.  
  
"Bosco!?" she yelled in a panicked voice.  
  
Gently she turned him over and unbuttoned his dress uniform jacket, and shirt. She prayed he was okay.  
  
"Bosco, talk to me!"  
  
Her initial thought was that he was shot somewhere.  
  
"Please." She whispered.  
  
Her hands inspected his torso, searching for injuries. She felt his heartbeat under her hand.  
  
"Bosco!"  
  
She tapped his cheek with her hand; she was rewarded with his eyes opening.  
  
"Thank God! Bosco? Are you okay? Tell me where you are hurt."  
  
She supported him as he gently sat up and shook his head.  
  
"I'm okay." He said quietly.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're not fine. I found you passed out on the steps. That is not okay!"  
  
He looked at his state of undress and raised his eyebrow towards her.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"I-I… Well, I thought you were shot! Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
He grinned.  
  
She took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Bosco please, seriously. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
He began to button his partially removed clothing.  
  
Karen watched intently, trying not to stare, but failing miserably.  
  
"Bosco, what are you doing here in the first place?" Karen asked softly.  
  
The humiliation of the ceremony came back to him. No mention of his name. No commendations. No partner to share the evening with. He was totally alone, and he was the only one who seemed to notice that.  
  
"I had to get away from that place." He said quietly.  
  
"And you came here?"  
  
"It was the only place-" he stopped mid sentence and shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
"It was the only place… What?"  
  
"It was the only place I've felt good about myself in a long time."  
  
"Bos- what happened tonight?" Karen inquired.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He sighed.  
  
He stood up. She did the same.  
  
He walked down the steps. She walked too.  
  
"Thanks Karen." He kissed her cheek softly. "Goodnight."  
  
He began walking home, but Karen followed. Bosco, feeling the presence behind him stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not letting you be alone now."  
  
She took his hand and walked in silence with him.  
  
Bosco looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because…" she paused in thought. "Because, I know what it means to be lonely."  
  
"Who says I'm lonely?" he said in classic Bosco fashion.  
  
She stopped him and looked into his face.  
  
"What happened tonight? Why did I find you passed out on my steps? Please, let me help." She begged.  
  
"The ceremony."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Faith's husband showed up, so I got to be odd man out."  
  
"Bosco, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know Karen maybe I shouldn't see the kids anymore, and maybe you can stop telling them what a hero I am, 'cause it's all bullshit."  
  
"Bosco what are you talking about? I don't understand."  
  
"I'm telling you I'm nothing. See my medals and commendations?" she looked at where his hand was pointing.  
  
A puzzled look crossed her face.  
  
"Exactly Karen. They aren't there, because I didn't get any. Do you know why?"  
  
She shook her head gently.  
  
"Because I'm a screw up. Maybe you should stay away from me. I screw everything up. Ask anyone."  
  
"I'm not leaving." Karen said softly.  
  
He took a step closer.  
  
"Yes you are." He said seriously.  
  
Refusing to be intimidated, she rose to her full height and looked at him.  
  
"I'm not leaving. You'll have to arrest me before I go."  
  
Nobody ever gave Bosco lip like that before.  
  
"I'm not asking you Karen." He started to walk away.  
  
Making a rash instantaneous decision, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her kissing him fully on the mouth. She ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer.  
  
Gently she broke away.  
  
"I don't kiss screw ups." She said firmly.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
Karen smiled. Apparently, her kiss produced the desired results.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Come on. I'm dying to know where you live."  
  
He felt her tug firmly on his arm.  
  
"Okay."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"It's kinda messy." He said as he turned the key in the lock.  
  
He opened the door for her and let her inside. Bosco flipped on the light and put his keys on the table by the door.  
  
"I'm gonna change out of this uniform, it's a bit- uh, a pain to get dry cleaned. Make yourself at home."  
  
He walked back into what she guessed was his bedroom. She walked in a circle around the living room. Certain things there caught her eye. A guitar leaned against a wall. Several photos sat on a bookshelf. She saw Bosco and Faith in uniform, both with medals around their necks. She saw another of Bosco and two kids, a boy and girl. He had what appeared to be cake smeared across the side of his face. The children were giggling at him. The next photo intrigued her. She saw a much younger Bosco dressed in desert camouflage standing next to a huge helicopter with a group of men dressed the same way. He carried a large machine gun and wore a tough look on his face. She picked it up and examined it.  
  
"That's my Ranger unit."  
  
His voice startled her.  
  
"You were a Ranger?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How old were you in this picture?"  
  
"Just turned 20."  
  
She looked at him, trying to put together the pieces.  
  
"When I was 18, I enlisted in the Army. I wanted to be a cop, but you had to have two years of college or two years active duty in the military. My family couldn't afford college, and I couldn't get any scholarships, so I enlisted. I figured, while I was in, I could take advantage of the G.I. Bill. I went into the Rangers and planned on taking the rest of the college classes I needed once I got out."  
  
"Did you ever finish?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I need 5 credits."  
  
"Why didn't you finish?"  
  
"That photo is why."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"That shot was taken in Somalia, my first real assignment."  
  
Karen tried to understand.  
  
"You saw the movie."  
  
She squinted her eyes and then began to understand.  
  
"Blackhawk Down?!"  
  
"Meet a survivor."  
  
"Bosco I had no idea. I mean… Oh God."  
  
"Not a lot of people know. I don't want them to. I never even told Faith."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's for the same reason I don't say I was in the Towers. I don't want anyone's pity."  
  
"Bosco, that's not pity. That's admiration. That's respect."  
  
"It was a long time ago."  
  
"And you lost a lot of friends that day didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah." He whispered.  
  
"Just like on 9/11." She added.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She approached him and touched his cheek. The haunted look in his eyes scared her. In the 30 some odd years he had been alive, he had seen a lot. Too much, and had to handle it alone.  
  
She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" he mumbled against her shoulder.  
  
"For doing the things no one else wants to. For fighting the fights no one else can."  
  
He felt him relax in her arms.  
  
Of all the fantasies she'd had about him, this was not one of them, but she thanked God that she was there for him.  
  
He pulled away slowly.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
He smiled. It was the smile she remembered the first day they had met when he flirted openly with her.  
  
She sat on the couch.  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
He joined her. He turned on the television. They fought about what to watch. His first choice, COPS had been turned down.  
  
"You are a cop!" Karen teased.  
  
Her choice of the LIFETIME: TELEVISION FOR WOMEN SPECIAL was immediately rejected. They laughed as they fought over the remote. Finally, they settled on the movie Point Break.  
  
Bosco laid his head on Karen's lap as they watched.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think Keanu is soooooo hot?" she teased openly.  
  
She got no response.  
  
Bosco was fast asleep.  
  
Content, without dreams, for the first time in months. A small smile spayed across his lips. His features relaxed.  
  
Karen stroked his head soothingly.  
  
If only he was hers. She sighed.  
  
"Goodnight Bosco." She whispered.  
  
She too fell asleep. 


	19. The Family

Karen rubbed the back of her neck. It was sore. She looked at her surroundings in confusion. This was not her apartment. Then she remembered and looked down. Bosco was fast asleep on her lap. Looking on her watch, she realized that if she didn't leave now, she'd never make it to "House of Hugs" on time. She looked at the sleeping man she was holding and was torn. She wanted to let him sleep, to escape the memories, but there were a lot of kids counting on her to be there for them. She hoped Bosco would understand.  
  
Gently she shook his shoulder.  
  
"Bosco." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened. He took a deep breath and looked around. He locked eyes with Karen.  
  
"Hey." He said sleepily as he sat up.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
"What time's it?" He asked. He stretched his arms up in the air, exposing half of his stomach. Karen looked away quickly.  
  
"Uh, 6 I think." She said quickly.  
  
"You have to go." He stated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let me drive you to your place." He said.  
  
"It's not that far."  
  
"Please?" he asked.  
  
She could have resisted, except he gave her this sad look. It made him look vulnerable, like a lost puppy. She didn't like it. It made her feel like doing anything for him. She made a mental note to try and build up a resistance to that dirty trick.  
  
"Oh alright." She said exasperated.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
While he was gone she gathered her things and put on her shoes. She allowed herself to think as well. What the hell was she to do? Here she was, in love with a man she barely knew. She shook her head at herself.  
  
"Idiot!" she muttered.  
  
"What?" Bosco asked.  
  
He was fully dressed and standing at the door.  
  
"Uh- Nothing." She replied.  
  
"Okay then," he tossed her a sweatshirt. "In case it's cold."  
  
She put it on regardless and not caring what the weather was. It smelled of him. It was old, and well worn. The NYPD across the chest was severely faded.  
  
"Thank you Bosco." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
He stopped her.  
  
"No. Thank you."  
  
He reached for her cheek and kissed her softly on the mouth.  
  
Breaking apart at the same time, they both smiled at each other.  
  
"You know, you're not really my type." He said teasingly.  
  
"Oh and what's your type huh? Oh let me guess. 'Hi Bosco. Take off your pants.'" She teased in return.  
  
"Uh… yeah… I. How did you know that I said…?"  
  
"Apparently you don't know me that well yet Bos."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
" 'Cause I am just your type of girl."  
  
Karen smiled at him evilly and walked towards the stairs.  
  
Bosco remained frozen in place, taking in her words.  
  
As he ran down the hallway towards her he called out.  
  
"Karen! Wait up!"  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Faith sat on the edge of the bed thinking.  
  
She tried calling Bosco a few times last night. He never picked up. She felt so miserable. First she ditched him at an event she invited him too. Fred's appearance and sincerity caught her off guard though. How could she say no to his request to be with her? She also felt bad about the ceremony itself. Even she, who had arrived at Ground Zero after the towers fell, received a commendation and several letters of appreciation. Last night was so hard on everyone. Remembering was painful. Thinking of friends that would never again be seen, families left torn, it was overwhelming. That's why events like the one last night were allowed. Grieving was a normal process, but it was so much easier with your "brothers" and "sisters." It was so hard to do alone, and that is right where her partner was.  
  
Bosco internalized a lot of emotions since 9/11. Even she, his best friend, and partner, still hadn't got from him what happened that day. Doherty told her and the others about what happened once the duo had teamed up, but before that was blank. She heard of the horrors from other officers, but Bosco remained silent. When she asked, the reply was always the same.  
  
"It was bad Faith."  
  
That's all she ever got from him. She never pushed for anything else. It wasn't her right. In fact, she realized that along with what happened to him on 9/11, she knew little of Bosco's life before he became her partner. Sure, she knew about his family and the abuse, his parents, Mikey. She knew all of that, but from then until he was her partner, he was a mystery.  
  
She rubbed her hands on her face.  
  
She scolded herself for not realizing this fact until now. With all the things Bosco knew about her, she knew very little personally about him. They were best friends and strangers.  
  
Had he ever truly been in love?  
  
What was high school like for him?  
  
Had he played sports?  
  
Did he go to college? Which one?  
  
Who was his hero growing up?  
  
Why the NYPD?  
  
Faith looked back at her sleeping husband, then thought of her kids. Even if she fought with every one of her co-workers and friends in the world, she would always have Fred and the kids to come home to. It was a comforting feeling, which she knew she often took for granted. She could not imagine how it felt to live like that. She felt the bracelet on her wrist. She read the inscription again.  
  
Faith jumped when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Mommy?" Charlie called softly.  
  
"Hey. " she extended her arms to him. "You okay?"  
  
"I had bad dreams." He said innocently.  
  
"C'mere." She said as she pulled him close. "You wanna sleep in here with me and your dad?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She noticed Emily standing by the doorframe.  
  
Faith held out her hand.  
  
Emily smiled and joined them.  
  
Fred turned over and woke.  
  
"Hey, who started this party?" he teased.  
  
"Me!" Charlie said proudly.  
  
"Oh really? Hmmm? Faith, you're the cop, isn't it illegal to have parties before 7am."  
  
"Oh most definitely." She said smiling.  
  
"And what's the punishment?"  
  
"Severe tickling." She said seriously.  
  
Both parents began tickling Emily and Charlie simultaneously. Laughter filled the room.  
  
"Mom quit it!" called Emily through her laughter.  
  
Wrestling around they all fell into the happy moment. After ten minutes of horseplay, both children settled and both promptly fell back asleep.  
  
With their children nestled between them, Fred reached over and took Faith's hand. Their eyes locked and they both smiled.  
  
Faith, feeling blessed sighed contently. She hoped that one day, her partner could find this type of bliss.  
  
She too fell asleep saying a silent prayer for her best friend.  
  
  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
  
  
Karen unlocked the door of her apartment, feeling flushed from the long round of kissing that occurred before she left Bosco's car. Inspired to face the day she sighed happily and closed the door behind her. He promised to come visit her and the children later. She promised to join him for dinner while he was working. After that, he kissed her some more, curling her toes in the process. She giggled. The man made her feel all of 16 years old. Tossing her keys onto the table and heading towards the shower she stopped short.  
  
  
  
Someone was in her apartment. 


	20. Missing in Action 20

Karen grabbed her trusty Lousville Slugger from her hall closet. She went to grab the phone off it's cradle, but damn if she hadn't left it on her bed again. She saw the intruder standing beside her window. The face was hidden by the shadows. Gos how she wished she had Bosco with her.  
  
"Karen Karen Karen. Why don't you just let me get you that apartment near Daddy and me."  
  
She dropped the bat.  
  
"Jesus Christ Mom!"  
  
The older woman put her hand to her chest.  
  
"Such language."  
  
"What did you expect sneaking in here like this? Damn."  
  
Karen slumped onto the couch. Her mother joined her.  
  
"Where have you been Darling? Daddy and I have called dozens of times."  
  
"I've been bust at House of Hugs Mom. You know that."  
  
Her mother sighed.  
  
Oh shit, Karen thought, here it comes.  
  
"I don't see why you waste your time there Karen. Honestly. WHat future can you possible have there? You practically aced your Bar exam."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"You're wasting your life."  
  
At this, Karen got angry.  
  
"No Mom, I actually doing something great with my life, and if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late."  
  
"Karen, honey, you know how Daddy and I feel about you living here, in this tiny apartment, and riding that awful subway."  
  
Her mother visibly shuddered and Karen was forced to supress a giggle.  
  
"Just think about it? Please?" her mother begged. Life on Madison Ave. had this effect on people.  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
The two women embraced.  
  
"Anyways Karen, Daddy's firm is holding a party. We want you to be there. It's next week."  
  
"I'll be there, as long as you and Dad don't gang up on me."  
  
Her mother smiled then kissed her daughter's cheek.  
  
"We'll try."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Role call was quiet as the officers from the 55 listened to the recall of the morning's activity. Many sported new awards. They gleamed as they sat overtop of the famous NYPD shield. There was one whose uniform stayed the same.  
  
"Make sure we keep an eye out for this guy Warde. He pulled off a job this morning and is probably a little nervous. Let's piss off 2nd watch and take theis guy in ourselves huh?" said Lt. Swersky.  
  
A couple of laughs came from the crowd.  
  
"Dismissed. Be safe." said Lieu.  
  
Bosco quickly stood up and left the room before anyone else.  
  
"He okay?" asked Davis.  
  
"I don't know." answered Faith.  
  
She stood quickly in order just to try and catch up.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Faith quickly got into the RMP and before she could even fasten her seatbelt, he took off.  
  
"Before you say anything, I'm fine. No, I don't wanna talk about it. And yeah I could go for some coffee." He said.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Thanks Bosco. For letting Fred be there with me."  
  
"Sure." he replied.  
  
Faith grabbed his hand.  
  
"I mean it Bos. Truly. Thank You."  
  
He smiled at her, and it warmed her heart.  
  
She sent a silent thanks up to the powers that be.  
  
Bosco cleared his throat.  
  
"I promised Karen we'd eat together today. Do you mind if we pick something up and go to House of Hugs?"  
  
"That's fine Bos."  
  
)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)__)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
Karen smiled. Bosco had just called and said he was on his way.  
  
"Okay Guys, Officer Bosco is on his way. Remember what to do?"  
  
All the kids smiled and nodded. Each held a specialized award that they made for their top cop. Some had posters and certificates. Others worked hard to complete the trophies and medals they created.  
  
Karen hoped this would help her heartbroken "honey." If the damn city wouldn't recognize his heroism, bravery then she and her kids sure as hell would. 


End file.
